DE FEU ET DE SANG
by Lili M66
Summary: "L'Armée des Alliés".Un triangle amoureux.Bella, Edward et Jacob sont militaires. Résisteront-ils à la guerre,la trahison,la jalousie? Le 05.02.20011- Bientôt en réécriture sous rating M!
1. INTRODUCTION

**DE FEU ET DE SANG**

_**2059. Les armées du monde entier se sont unies et forment « l'Armée des Alliés ». Leur but? Lutter contre les Volturis, une armée de vampires violents et assoiffés de pouvoir.**_

_**Depuis 30 ans déjà, le monde a pris connaissance des créatures fantastiques qui vivaient cachées jusque là : les vampires et les loups-garou. Au fil du temps, une cohabitation pacifique s'est créée. Humains, vampires et loups-garou ont appris à vivre ensemble.**_

_**Isabella Swan est une des rares femmes à avoir intégré l'Armée des Alliés, dans le 521è régiment des transmissions, basé à Seattle (Etats-Unis). Elle a quitté la petite ville de Forks il y 6 ans et est devenue une des meilleures expertes en télécommunications. Elle est sergent, comme Mike Newton, son ami d'enfance qui est dans le même régiment.**_

_**Jacob Black est un loup-garou. Lui aussi aussi a intégré l'Armée des Alliés. Il est major au 610è régiment de combat, basé à Ramstein (Allemagne). Depuis plus de 10 ans déjà, il commande l'un des meilleurs bataillons de combattants.**_

_**Edward Cullen est un vampire, fils du célèbre Carlisle Cullen, premier vampire à être devenu Général de l'Armée des Alliés. Lieutenant au 610è régiment de combat, il est l'adjoint du major Jacob Black depuis 2 ans. Leur relation est tout juste cordiale.**_


	2. Chapitre I ORDRE DE MISSION

**CHAPITRE I**

**- Ordre de mission -**

**Bella's POV**

18h00. La journée a été épuisante. Installer un réseau informatique sous 32°C, câbler en plein soleil, c'est vraiment éreintant! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis la seule femme dans ce bataillon.

Les autres femmes préfèrent de loin travailler dans les secrétariats ou autres bureaux administratifs.

Moi je suis une technicienne. J'aime le terrain et j'avoue que je me sens mieux parmi les hommes. Les rapports sont plus simples et plus francs.

Pourtant mes débuts ont été difficiles. Apparemment, mes collègues me trouvent plutôt jolie et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à imposer une certaine crédibilité, leur montrer mon professionnalisme derrière les traits fins de mon visage, la féminité de mon corps.

Je me suis battue pour être leur égale. En sport, en combat, dans ma spécialité informatique, mais au bout d'un an, je suis devenue l'une des leurs. Les regards remplis de désir sont devenus des poignées de mains pleines de camaraderie. J'avais gagné leur respect.

Merde! Je suis en retard.

J'avais rendez-vous à 18h avec Mike à la cantine de la base, histoire de boire une bière et de se détendre.

Mike. Je le connais depuis mon adolescence. Nous étions au même lycée à Forks.

Je crois qu'au début, il avait un petit béguin pour moi mais je n'ai jamais vu en lui qu'un ami et il a eu l'air de s'être résigné à cette idée. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Toujours inséparables. Nous avons été à la même Université, avons eu notre diplôme ensemble.

Lorsque les Volturis ont déclaré la guerre, nous avons décidé d'intégrer l'Armée des Alliés.

Par amour de notre pays, par idéologie aussi.

Après un an d'école militaire dans la même promotion, nous avons été promus sergents tous les deux. Mike avait fini 1er et moi 2è. Nous avons donc pu choisir notre futur lieu d'affectation (privilège des 10 premiers de chaque promotion).

Et nous avons tout naturellement choisi le 521è régiment des transmissions à Seattle, le meilleur régiment de télécommunications.

Je saute de ma jeep et me précipite vers la cantine.

Il y a un monde fou et je mets un peu de temps avant de distinguer la main de Mike qui me fait signe de venir à sa table.

J'arrive essoufflée et m'assois auprès de Mike. La table est pleine et nous sommes tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Il y a Tyler, Alex... Tous semblent animés d'une énergie folle. Les conversations vont bon train.

- « dis-moi, Mike, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir, encore une histoire de bagarre? (malgré notre cohabitation, il n'est pas rare qu'un humain se batte contre un vampire ou un loup-garou. Histoire de mecs, quoi!)

- quoi, tu n'es pas au courant? Me répond t'il d'un air étonné

- je te rappelle que j'ai passé ma journée à câbler au fin fond de la base!, lui dis-je passablement irritée

- un ordre de mission va tomber. Les Volturis se rapprocheraient de la frontière russe et on a besoin d'informaticiens sur la base-arrière de Ramsteim, afin d'assurer la communication entre le quartier général et les troupes!, dit-il complètement excité

- Waouh! Je ne pensais pas que les Volturis oseraient s'approcher à ce point là..., répondis-je perplexe.

- Seuls cinq d'entre nous partiront, continua-t'il. Les autres seront recrutés dans d'autres régiments de transmissions. Il faut absolument que je sois sur cette liste!!!

- mais enfin, Mike, c'est un théâtre opérationnel comme un autre!, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à y aller?, dis-je, perplexe

- Bella, atterris!!!! C'est le 610è régiment de combat qui est à Ramstein! Une vraie légende! Avec un peu de chance je pourrai même serrer la main du Général Carlisle Cullen!!!

- mouais..., maugréai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être complètement convaincue. »

Tout à coup, le haut-parleur se mit à grésiller et une voix forte et grave résonna : « Les soldats dont les noms vont suivre sont priés de se rendre immédiatement au bureau du Colonel Golff, merci. Adjudant Sneth [...], Sergent Newton, Sergent Swan [...] ».

Le silence règne dans la cantine. Nous avons été désignés pour partir et les autres soldats nous scrutent avec envie.

Tout à coup Mike me tape dans le dos et me pousse hors de ma chaise. « allez Bella, réveil! On part à l'aventure!!! »

Je le regarde et réalise alors la chance que j'ai d'avoir été sélectionnée, de pouvoir partir sur cette mission où tant rêveraient d'aller à ma place. Et puis surtout, je pars avec Mike. Je ne serai donc pas tout à fait en terrain inconnu.

Je poussai Mike à mon tour et me mis à courir en lui criant « le premier arrivé!!!! ».

**Edward's POV**

Je hais ces Volturis...

Depuis trop longtemps déjà ils mettent à mal notre cohabitation avec les humains.

Ce sont des vampires, comme nous, mais pourtant ils continuent à se nourrir de sang humain, malgré le traité de 2010 nous l'interdisant.

Les loups-garou se sont intégrés plus facilement que nous. Ils ont l'air plus « humain » que nous et rien ne peut les faire basculer vers la folie meurtrière comme nous à la vue du sang.

Nous avons beau réfréner nos bas instincts, vivre en communauté avec eux, les humains continuent à nous craindre.

Alors rajoutez les Volturis là-dessus et vous comprendrez pourquoi nous restons malgré tout des « solitaires intégrés ».

Je sais qu'il en existe quelques uns mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais connu de couple vampire-humain, alors que les couples loup-garou – humain sont entrés dans les moeurs.

Malgré tout je n'ai pas à ma plaindre. Mon père, Carlisle Cullen est le Général commandant l'Armée des Alliés. Le premier vampire à avoir un poste d'un tel niveau.

Il faut dire que mon père est un homme bon et plein de sagesse. Il a fait partie des membres signataires du traité de 2010 pour la cohabitation de toutes les espèces. Il est aimé et respecté de tous.

J'avoue qu'au régiment, je profite de son aura. Les humains et les loups-garou me montrent un certain respect et de la sympathie, malgré mon côté solitaire et taciturne.

Tous sauf le major Jacob Black, mon supérieur.

Malgré notre respect mutuel, le courant n'est jamais réellement passé entre nous.

Disons qu'il est aussi lumineux que je suis sombre.

Je suis son adjoint et nous faisons du bon travail ensemble mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Notre rivalité va même jusqu'aux conquêtes féminines. Certes, ces femmes ne comptent pas pour nous, mais c'est à celui qui piquera en premier la conquête de l'autre.

Celles-ci sont partagées entre le contact chaleureux, le côté avenant et séducteur de Jacob et mon aspect mystérieux, lointain, intouchable.

Ma famille me dit souvent que je devrais faire comme Jacob pour espérer avoir une conquête qui reste plus qu'une nuit mais je ne crois pas être fait pour la vie de couple.

Bien sûr, j'envie un peu mes parents Esmée et Carlisle ou mes frères et soeurs d'adoption Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Ils vivent tous un amour fusionnel. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt.

Esmée pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvée LA femme mais je reste sceptique...

Je finis de lire le rapport quotidien envoyé par nos troupes situées en Pologne.

Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Les Volturis auraient été aperçus non loin de la frontière russe...

Le problème est que nous manquons de réactivité ici. Nous recevons les rapports avec 2 jours de retard, le temps du transport.

C'est pour cette raison que Jacob a suggéré à mon père de créer un réseau informatique entre nos troupes et nous. Avec une liaison directe et instantanée, nous saurions minute après minute, ce qu'il se passe du côté des lignes ennemies.

Aux dernières nouvelles, un bataillon constitué des meilleurs techniciens en informatique de tous les régiments de transmissions serait sur le point de nous rejoindre.

Mon père, Jacob et moi avons eu la lourde tâche de choisir les soldats qui constitueraient le bataillon de transmission.

Le tri a été rapide. Les meilleurs éléments font quasiment tous partie du 521è régiment des transmissions. Malgré tout, mon père a tenu a choisir aussi des soldats venant d'autres régiments.

Un point cependant, a créé notre désaccord.

Parmi les meilleurs techniciens se trouve... une technicienne!

Jacob et moi étions d'accord pour une fois : hors de question qu'une femme intègre notre base!!! Elle serait la seule et cela serait source de problème, aussi douée soit-elle!

- « Jacob, Edward, j'ai fait partie des gens qui se sont battus pour que nos races soient acceptées au sein de la communauté humaine alors comment pourrais-je être contre le fait qu'une femme intègre cette équipe???!!!!, s'exclama t'il

- Mais mon Général, sauf votre respect, elle serait l'unique femme de cette base! Elle risque de semer le trouble parmi nos hommes!, contrecarra Jacob

- papa, tu n'y penses pas!, ce serait un échec et nous serions obligés de la renvoyer dans les jours qui suivent, le suppliais-je

- Comment des créatures qui ont du cacher leur vraie nature pendant si longtemps peuvent-elles être aussi réfractaires à l'arrivée d'une femme sur cette base?!, s'énerva t'il

Je me suis renseigné sur le Sergent Swan figurez-vous!! Elle est leur meilleur élément! Elle est aussi la seule femme à travailler sur le terrain à Seattle et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre incident à déplorer!

Alors il n'y a pas à discuter. Il n'y a pas de « papa » non plus! Le colonel Golff qui est un ami de longue date me l'a grandement recommandée et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus! Ce sera à nous tous, messieurs, de faire en sorte qu'elle n'aie pas d'ennuis!

Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, messieurs?

- Oui mon Général », répondîmes-nous en coeur.

Au souvenir de cette réunion, un sourire me vint aux lèvres.

Quand la fille verra qu'elle doit partager les douches et les WC avec nous et après une soirée au foyer (lieu où les militaires se rejoignent pour boire et se détendre) à se faire toucher les fesses, elle aura vite fait de prendre le premier avion pour repartir!

Cette idée me mit du baume au coeur et je quittai ma tente afin de rejoindre mes gars et boire un verre avec eux au foyer.

Quand j'entrai dans l'immense tente qui servait de foyer, les conversations tournaient toutes autour du même sujet : le sergent Isabella Swan.

**Jacob's POV**

- « A bientôt Jacob, me dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui m'exaspéra

- oui c'est ça, à bientôt Jane... euh...Jan.., hésitai-je

- Jena! », me corrigea t'elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Je quittai le petit cabriolet jaune rapidement pour éluder la question du « qui rappelle qui en premier ».

Les filles, toutes les mêmes... Vous passez la nuit avec elle, les prévenez que ça ne sert à rien d'espérer plus, elles sont d'accord mais dès le lendemain, elle vous demande votre numéro de téléphone!

Je souris en pensant qu'elle se consolerait peut-être bientôt dans les bras du ténébreux Edward Cullen.

J'entrai dans la grande tente qui nous servait de foyer.

Le brouhaha était incessant et le même nom revenait sans cesse : le sergent Isabella Swan.

Elle n'était pas encore arrivée qu 'elle me contrariait déjà. Les hommes étaient plus dissipés qu'à l'habitude depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

Ce matin, pendant notre séance quotidienne de sport, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à les canaliser.

Même les 200 pompes en plein soleil n'avaient pas eu raison de leurs babillages.

Cette maudite fille allait être affectée dans mon bataillon. Elle voulait se mesurer aux hommes? Elle n'allait pas être déçue! Je lui réservais déjà un accueil musclé.

Sur ce coup-là, je pouvais aussi compter sur Edward pour agir de même avec elle.

J'avoue que j'espérais secrètement qu'elle soit laide et bête, cela nous faciliterait quand même grandement la tâche quant à son intégration!

Le problème est que j'ai consulté son dossier et que la demoiselle a des notes et des appréciations remarquables en sport et en combat. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être grosse, ni même potelée...

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aie le nez tordu et la bouche de travers.

Mais pourquoi ne mettaient-ils pas les photos d'identité dans ces fichus livrets?!!!

J'étais curieux de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Je m'approchai du bar et commandai une bière.

Je m'assis seul. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

L'idée d'avoir des femmes dans l'armée ne me plaisait guère, mais le fait d'en avoir une ici m'était tout bonnement insupportable!

Il faut dire que les femmes ne sont jamais restées plus d'une nuit dans ma vie.

Je ne suis pas contre une relation sérieuse, non, mais jusqu'à présent, je me suis toujours demandé comment rester avec une fille sans se lasser.

Moi, il me faudrait une femme que j'admire, qui occupe mes pensées jour et nuit, qui me hante. Et franchement, je ne vois pas comment une femme pourrait avoir ce pouvoir sur moi!

Sam, mon meilleur ami, me taquine en me disant qu'en fait je suis un grand romantique qui s'ignore.

Tout à coup, une conversation attire mon attention.

A la table à côté est assis un groupe de sous-officiers. Parmi eux, un jeune sergent fait passer une photo à ses collègues qui la regardent avec avidité.

- « Waou! Elle est canon!!!

- attends, passe-moi la photo, je n'ai pas vu!

- Eh! pensez aux copains et faites passer les mecs! »

Je m'approche de la table. Les sous-officiers me saluent.

- « excusez-moi les gars, je peux savoir ce qui provoque tant d'euphorie?, leur dis-je

- major, vous devriez voir ça! Grier a une photo du sergent Swan! Joli petit lot, vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil!

Je prends la photo des mains du sergent Grier et mon souffle se coupe.

Sur la photo, 2 hommes et une femme se tiennent les bras sur les épaules les uns des autres.

Ils sont en tenue de sport, le corps ruisselant de sueur et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Isabella était dans la même promotion que moi à l'école militaire, Major. Là nous venions de gagner un challenge sportif. Elle est arrivée première et moi troisième. Le second c'est le sergent Mike Newton, un bon copain. On est resté en contact après l'école. », commenta Grier.

J'entendais ce que me disait Grier mais comme s'il était loin.

J'étais aimanté à la photo. Entre Grier et le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus se tenait une femme, brune, les cheveux longs noués en natte, le regard chocolat, un teint de poupée, le sourire ancré sur de jolies lèvres roses, son short laissant apparaître de longues jambes.

Elle est belle.

Je rends la photo à Grier et me remets à ma table. Je bois une gorgée de bière presque automatiquement.

Les choses se compliquent. Les hommes vont être déchaînés. Il va falloir la surveiller de près.

J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas nous rendre les choses faciles, pensais-je.

Je levai la tête et aperçu au loin Edward Cullen qui entrait dans le foyer.

Je souris intérieurement. Si tu savais à quel point notre nouvelle venue risque de poser problème, tu ne sourirais pas autant mon cher Cullen!, me dis-je.

Je quittai ma table. Il fallait que je me couche tôt. Le bataillon de transmission arriverait demain dans la soirée et il fallait qu'on monte des tentes supplémentaires dès demain matin.

« A nous deux, Sergent Swan! »


	3. Chapitre II UNE ARRIVÉE TUMULTUEUSE

**CHAPITRE II**

**- Une arrivée tumultueuse -**

**Bella's POV**

Je refais mon chignon précipitamment. La nuit dans l'avion et le décalage horaire ont eu raison de ma coiffure. Une douche et des vêtement propres, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin!

Cela a beau faire 6 ans que je suis militaire, je déteste toujours autant passer plus de 24h dans le même treillis!

Au moment où nous descendons les marches de l'avion, je suis surprise par la chaleur étouffante.

J'ai toujours pensé que l'Allemagne était un pays froid et humide, par toute saison. Incontestablement je me trompais. En cette mi juin, l'atmosphère est moite et irrespirable.

Mike semble ne pas accuser le coup du décalage horaire lui non plus.

Il faut dire que depuis notre entretien chez le colonel Golff hier soir, tout s'est passé si vite!

Nous avons fait nos sacs en vitesse et avons rejoint le petit aéroport militaire situé à 15 Km de la base. Nous avons prévenu nos familles respectives sur la route.

Une fois de plus, mon père, inquiet, a désapprouvé mon choix de carrière. Pourtant je sais qu'il aime me voir heureuse et épanouie mais à chaque fois que je dois partir sur un théâtre opérationnel, il me targue de reproches.

Une fois sur le tarmac, nous nous dirigeons vers le hangar où nous attendent les soldats recrutés dans les autres régiments de transmissions.

Je sais que je serai la seule femme, que ce soit dans l'équipe ou sur la base de Ramstein, et j'avoue que je commence à appréhender la réaction de mes futurs collègues masculins.

Dans mon régiment, tout le monde me connaît et me respecte mais ici, j'ai l'impression de devoir tout reprendre de zéro.

Mike sent mon appréhension et me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- « t'inquiète Bella, je te protègerai! », me dit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Ce à quoi je réponds en lui donnant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mes craintes furent avérées.

A peine avions nous franchi la grande porte métallique du hangar que j'eus droit aux sifflements et commentaires plutôt lubriques.

Je récupérai mon paquetage et me dirigeai vers le 4x4 militaire qui nous attendait, essayant de les ignorer.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à la base que les ennuis commençaient...

Cela ne me disait rien de bon quant à mon accueil à Ramstein.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque je vis les lumières de la base au loin.

Elle paraissait gigantesque.

Quand le 4x4 passa le poste de contrôle du portail d'entrée, j'aperçus un groupe d'hommes en train de rire et de se bousculer. Aucun doute, ils étaient là pour moi. L'accueil ne serait pas des plus chaleureux... ou alors trop, peut-être.

Je descendis du véhicule et récupérai mon sac. Je cherchai Mike des yeux, il avait pris le 4x4 suivant mais il ne semblait pas être encore arrivé.

- « Eh, chérie! Tu veux que je te porte ton sac? Faudrait pas qu'tu t'abîmes la manucure!

Je rêvais! Un jeune soldat encore acnéique, à l'allure d'un adolescent, venait de m'apostropher! Le tout sans le moindre égard pour mon grade!

- Pour toi, soldat, ce ne sera pas « chérie » mais « sergent »!!! Et si j'avais les ongles manucurés, je m'en serais déjà servie pour te crever les yeux! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?!!!, répondis-je en contenant à peine ma colère.

- Reçu, sergent! Je vous présente mes excuses, sergent!, dit-il penaud

- C'est bon, dégage! ». J'étais hors de moi.

Un homme dans la pénombre se mit à applaudir en ricanant.

Je me retournai vivement. Il se mit à la lumière des tentes et je pus enfin le distinguer.

Il était grand, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de treillis.

Il avait des yeux dorés et le teint pâle. Ses cheveux courts étaient en bataille.

Son tee-shirt laissait deviner un corps musclé. La vision était loin de me déplaire mais son regard narquois eut raison de ma première impression.

- « Et bien, quelle arrivée sergent Swan! On ne peut pas dire que vous passiez inaperçue!, me lança t'il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?, lui répondis-je froidement

- Je suis le lieutenant Cullen. Je suis l'adjoint de votre nouveau chef de section.

- Autrement dit, je serai sous vos ordres mon lieutenant.

- Quelle perspicacité jeune fille! Suivez-moi, je dois vous présenter au reste de la section.

- A vos ordres mon lieutenant »

Merde, merde, et merde! Je sens que cette mission va tourner au cauchemar. Je viens de rencontrer mon supérieur direct et le courant n'a pas l'air de vouloir passer... Ca commence mal.

Si je n'étais pas entourée d'hommes, je crois que je me serais mise à pleurer.

Que je ne sois pas la bienvenue c'est une chose mais de là à me détester et à me traiter sans le moindre égard!

Durant le court trajet que nous fîmes à pied pour rejoindre la tente du chef de section, le lieutenant Cullen ne m'adressa pas un mot.

Il marchait à ma droite et, à la lumière de la lune, je me rendis enfin compte qu'il était un vampire. Ceci expliquait peut-être son comportement froid et dédaigneux.

Je croisai deux fois son regard, ce qui me mit dans un état de gêne comme je n'en n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je me mis à trembler, malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la tente, j'étais presque soulagée de ne plus être seule avec lui.

Nous entrâmes.

- « major, je vous présente le sergent Swan. Le reste de l'unité ne devrait pas tarder à suivre, délara le lieutenant Cullen

- merci Edward. Bonsoir sergent Swan et bienvenue chez nous. Je suis le major Black et je suis votre chef de section. J'imagine que vous avez déjà eu le temps de faire connaissance avec mon adjoint, le lieutenant Cullen?, me dit-il

- oui major, merci.

- Très bien sergent Swan. J'ai eu de très bonnes appréciations à votre sujet. Le colonel Golff semble fier de vous compter parmi les membres de son régiment, continua-t'il

Bien que différent du lieutenant Cullen, le major Black était lui aussi plutôt bel homme. Grand, musclé, la peau mate, il semblait du même âge que le lieutenant, la petite trentaine.

- vous me voyez ravie de l'apprendre, major

- je vais être honnête, sergent. Vous ne devez votre présence qu'au Général Cullen qui, comme vous devez le savoir, est le commandant de cette base. Le lieutenant Cullen et moi n'y étions pas du tout favorables.

Le lieutenant Cullen me jeta un regard en coin.

- Je compte donc sur vous pour éviter les ennuis. Mes hommes sont de bons soldats mais manquent de finesse. Il va falloir vous montrer dure à l'épreuve, ils ne vous feront pas de cadeau. Sans compter que vous êtes plutôt jolie et que c'est loin de jouer en votre faveur ici.

- je suis tout à fait consciente que ma présence est une gêne mais je suis venue ici pour travailler. Si le respect de vos hommes se mérite alors je ferai en sorte de le gagner, mais si l'un d'entre eux se montre trop entreprenant ne comptez pas sur moi pour me laisser faire, major!, lui répondis-je brusquement.

Le major et le lieutenant échangèrent un sourire.

- vous avez carte blanche, sergent, me dit le major

Le lieutenant Cullen prit enfin la parole.

- ici, rien n'a été pensé pour les femmes. Vous devrez partager les WC et les douches avec les hommes.

- c'est exact, rajouta le major. Par contre, vous aurez votre propre tente pour dormir, cela va de soi.

Pour plus de sécurité, nous l'avons placée entre la tente du lieutenant Cullen et la mienne. De cette façon, mes gars seront moins à même d'essayer de vous rejoindre!

Tous deux riaient. Je les détestais autant que je détestais ma condition de femme en ce moment.

- bien, j'imagine que vous avez certainement envie de prendre une douche et de commencer à déballer vos sacs. Le lieutenant Cullen va vous conduire à votre tente.

- merci, major. Bonsoir.

- ah! Au fait sergent, en cas d'incident que vous ne pourriez maîtriser... faites-nous en part.

- merci, major, mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir seule », terminai-je sèchement.

Le lieutenant Cullen me montra les WC, les douches, le foyer, la cantine et me raccompagna jusque ma tente.

- « voilà, vous y êtes, me dit-il.

- merci mon lieutenant.

- ma tente est à gauche et celle du major est à droite. Ici vous serez tranquille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège mon lieutenant! Je sais très bien me défendre! Alors, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vais vous laisser. »

Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

Je pris mes bagages et m'apprêtait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de la tente mais le lieutenant fit de même. Nos mains se touchèrent et je fus parcourue d'un frisson.

Je ne sus pas si ce frisson provenait de la froideur vampirique du lieutenant ou de la gêne procurée par cet attouchement aussi soudain qu'inattendu.

Il baissa les yeux et je crus deviner qu'il partageait mon trouble.

Je me détournai et entrai dans ma tente.

Il hésita un instant puis me suivit.

- « petit-déjeuner demain à 6h00 et rassemblement devant la tente du major à 6h45.

- très bien mon lieutenant. Bonsoir.

- bonsoir, sergent ».

Il quitta ma tente sans se retourner.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit de camp et restai à regarder la lumière qui pendait au dessus de moi.

Je devais me reprendre, oublier cet incident ridicule et me reconcentrer. Oublier ce bref contact qui m'avait causé tant d'émoi.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un bruit de glissière. Quelqu'un ouvrait ma tente.

Mon coeur se mit à cogner plus fort que de raison.

- « Waouh, la classe! Une tente pour toi toute seule!

- Mike! T'en as mis du temps!!! ».

Je fus soulagée de voir le visage rieur et réconfortant de Mike, mais pourtant, un étrange sentiment perdurait au fin fond de moi-même. Comme si...

Comme si j'étais déçue que ce ne soit que lui...

**Edward's POV**

La nuit commençait à tomber et j'attendais l'arrivée de la nouvelle unité de transmissions.

En fait, j'étais impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait cette Isabella Swan et comment les hommes l'accueilleraient. A n'en pas douter, elle risquait de déchanter et je m'en délectais déjà.

Je fus surpris de constater que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais caché derrière le poste de garde.

Comme un prédateur sur le point de fondre sur sa proie.

Je voulais pouvoir l'observer sans qu'elle ne me voie.

Le bruit d'un 4x4 s'arrêtant au poste de garde me fit tressaillir.

Les gars formaient déjà un groupe devant le portail, chahutant comme des adolescents.

Le 4x4 se gara et une silhouette gracile sauta de la place du passager avant.

Elle récupéra son paquetage et le mit à son dos avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faisait facilement le double d'elle en poids comme en taille!

Elle se mit à scruter partout autour d'elle. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Peut-être attendait-elle un de ses collègues de régiment.

Je m'approchai à peine. Ma vue de vampire me permettait de la voir parfaitement de cette distance.

Elle est belle, 1.65m peut-être, toute menue dans son treillis froissé, un teint de porcelaine et de grands yeux marrons expressifs, ses cheveux bruns en chignon à moitié défait.

Elle est belle et elle a l'air si fragile, si perdue.

Je me mets soudain à espérer que les gars ne l'accueillent pas trop brutalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?!!! Je ne vais pas me laisser émouvoir par cette fille!

Soudain, le caporal Vaugan s'approcha d'elle.

- « Eh, chérie! Tu veux que je te porte ton sac? Faudrait pas qu'tu t'abîmes la manucure!

Quel culot ce gamin! Oser parler ainsi à quelqu'un de plus gradé que lui! Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié mais là, je me mis à le détester de s'en prendre à elle ainsi.

J'allais intervenir quand, à ma grande surprise, le sergent Swan répliqua:

- Pour toi, soldat, ce ne sera pas « chérie » mais « sergent »!!! Et si j'avais les ongles manucurés, je m'en serais déjà servie pour te crever les yeux! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?!!! ».

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Ce petit bout de femme à l'apparence si fragile se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de Vaugan, le défiant du regard. Ces joues étaient rosies par la colère et je trouvai ça charmant.

Le caporal fut au moins aussi déconcerté que moi et je le vis blêmir.

Il s'excusa piteusement alors que le reste du groupe s'était tu devant la répartie inattendue du sergent Swan.

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter. Elle se retourna et lui lança un « c'est bon, dégage! » derrière son épaule.

Cette fille avait du cran, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je m'approchai enfin de la lumière des tentes en tapant dans mes mains, histoire de lui faire comprendre que j'avais assisté à la scène.

- « Et bien, quelle arrivée sergent Swan! On ne peut pas dire que vous passiez inaperçue!, lui dis-je d'un air moqueur.

- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?, demanda t'elle, passablement énervée par mes applaudissements.

- Je suis le lieutenant Cullen. Je suis l'adjoint de votre nouveau chef de section.

- Autrement dit, je serai sous vos ordres mon lieutenant.

Cette idée me sembla bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurais cru il y a encore quelques heures.

- Quelle perspicacité jeune fille! Suivez-moi, je dois vous présenter au chef de section.

- A vos ordres mon lieutenant ».

Elle prit son sac et nous nous mîmes à marcher en direction de la tente de Jacob.

A cette proximité, je sentis pour la première fois son odeur. Une odeur merveilleuse, entêtante...

Le feu me vint à la gorge.

Je m'écartai. Je devais contenir la soif de sang que son essence naturelle provoquait.

Heureusement que mes années d'abstinence de sang humain m'ont appris à me contrôler!

Je ne desserrai pas les dents pendant tout le chemin.

Le fait est qu'elle non plus, ne m'adressa pas la parole.

Je profitai de la lumière de la lune pour l'observer en coin.

Elle me surprit par deux fois. Croiser son regard me troubla profondément.

Je me sentais gêné. Avait-elle deviné que j'étais un vampire? La repoussais-je?

Elle eu l'air soulagée lorsque nous arrivâmes à la tente de Jacob, ce qui eut sur moi l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur.

Je la mettais mal à l'aise.

En même temps, comment une si jolie petite chose pourrait-elle se sentir bien auprès d'un prédateur_aussi repenti soit-il_comme moi?

Je grimaçai et ouvris la tente.

De toute la discussion, Jacob ne lâcha pas le sergent Swan du regard.

Je le connaissais assez bien pour comprendre qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Son sens de la répartie ne semblait pas lui déplaire non plus.

Je détestais ce sourire niais qu'il affichait ainsi que ses airs de « grand chef ». Il essayait de l'impressionner et cette idée me rendit jaloux, malgré moi.

Le sergent Swan semblait être agacée qu'on la traite comme une chose fragile et gênante et elle répondit sèchement à toutes les questions de Jacob.

Je fus ravi de me retrouver de nouveau seul avec elle. Je lui fis faire un rapide tour de la base et lançait quelques banalités. Elle semblait exténuée par le voyage et le décalage horaire.

Enfin arrivés, j'ouvris la fermeture éclair de sa tente mais elle me devança.

Nos mains se touchèrent et je fus comme parcouru d'un violent courant électrique. Je tremblais.

J'essayai de cacher mon trouble et détournai les yeux de son beau visage.

Je savais qu'elle me regardait. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose?

Je m'apprêtai à fuir puis me ravisai. Ce comportement était indigne d'un militaire et ce petit effleurement ne signifiait absolument rien. Il fallait que je me comporte comme un homme digne de ce nom!

Je la suivis dans sa tente mais me retrouver de nouveau face à elle, en pleine lumière, me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre que les consignes pour le lendemain matin.

Je pris aussitôt congé sans même me retourner.

En à peine quelques heures, cette fille m'avait bouleversé.

Je n'avais pas la tête à dormir et je me dirigeai vers le foyer. Descendre quelques bières ne pourrait que m'aider à reprendre mes esprits.

**Jacob's POV**

Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Son visage apparaissait dès que je fermais les yeux. Pourquoi? Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Une simple photo ne signifiait rien!

Elle me troublait et plusieurs fois dans la journée, je fus tenté d'en parler à Edward puis je me ravisais.

Il était bien la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de me confier! Et puis je voulais voir sa tête lorsqu'il découvrirait que notre nouvelle venue était belle comme un ange.

Car il est bien là le problème : elle est belle à couper le souffle. Si naturelle, si délicate.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, je m'assurai que toutes les tentes étaient bien montées pour accueillir nos hôtes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrer dans celle qui serait la tente du sergent Isabella Swan. D'ici quelques heures elle serait là, à l'endroit même où je me trouvais.

Entourée par la tente d'Edward et la mienne, elle serait en sécurité.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et allai chercher un petit oreiller gonflable ainsi qu'une couverture dans ma tente. Je les déposai tout aussi furtivement dans celle du sergent Swan.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie. Cette petite attention aurait été amplifiée et mal interprétée.

Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache, ELLE.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre et me dirigeai vers la tente de mon unité.

Je m'installai sur mon siège inconfortable et commençai à éplucher les différents rapports de la journée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Edward entra dans la tente. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je sus à la seconde même qu'il venait de rencontrer Isabella... et apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à qui elle avait fait de l'effet!!!

Elle entra à son tour.

Le chignon défait laissant une mèche rebelle caresser sa nuque délicate, le treillis froissé et bien trop grand pour son corps si frêle, elle m'émut.

Rien n'était à son avantage et pourtant je fus choqué par sa beauté.

Je décidai pourtant de parler sans détour des inconvénients qu'apportait sa présence ici.

Ses mâchoires se serraient presque instinctivement. Malgré tout elle contrecarra toutes mes attaques. Elle avait du caractère et de la répartie. Elle refusait d'être considérée comme la « fauteuse de troubles » de la base.

Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que nous ayons placé sa tente entre la mienne et celle d'Edward. Elle ne voulait pas être protégée. Elle refusa plutôt sèchement mon invitation à venir me parler en cas de problème.

J'aurais du m'en offusquer, mais j'étais ravi. Cette femme était bien plus courageuse et militaire que la moitié des hommes que j'avais commandés ces 10 dernières années.

Lorsqu'elle partit, je fus tenté de me joindre à elle et Edward pour lui faire visiter la base mais cette initiative était contre tous mes principes. J'étais le chef de cette unité et je ne pouvais me laisser aller. Qu'elle me plaise était une chose, mais en aucun cas elle ne devait l'apprendre.

J'attendis une demie-heure puis partis faire mon tour quotidien de la base afin de contrôler que tout se passait bien et que mes gars se tenaient correctement.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se battent après une soirée bien arrosée au foyer.

Au moment où je passais devant ma tente, j'aperçus Edward quitter précipitamment celle du sergent Swan. Il avait l'air très tendu et se dirigeait vers le foyer. Cela me fit sourire. Ce brave Cullen semblait avoir perdu son flegme légendaire!

Puis un creux se forma dans mon estomac. Se pourrait-il que le si taciturne Edward en pince pour la jolie sergent Swan? Etais-je jaloux?

Un groupe arriva. Ils étaient tous chargés de gros sacs. Les nouveaux éléments de mon unité. Je les avais presque oubliés! Ils rejoignaient leurs tentes.

Cependant, un grand blond ne suivit pas le groupe et entra sans prévenir dans la tente du sergent Swan.

C'était Mike Newton, l'homme qui posait avec Isabella et Grier sur la photo que j'avais vue hier soir.

Pour entrer de cette manière, ils devaient être proches. Cette idée ne me plut pas du tout et je décidai de me renseigner sur le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient dès le lendemain matin.

Je partis au foyer, la tête pleine de questions.

Je pris une bière et vis Edward qui me faisait signe de le rejoindre.

Je m'installai à sa table.

- « Elle va nous mettre dans la merde, Jacob. Les gars ne parlent que d'elle, me dit-il sans détacher les yeux de sa pinte.

- Je sais. Mais elle a du caractère et elle saura se faire respecter, lui répondis-je

A ces paroles, il sourit.

- oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne manque de répartie..., s'enquit-il, songeur

- merde, Edward! C'est quoi ce sourire béat? T'es amoureux ou quoi?

- ose me dire qu'elle ne te plaît pas, Jacob! Tu l 'as dévorée des yeux pendant tout l'entretien! Je te connais et je sais que tu es loin d'être aussi indifférent que tu ne veux le montrer.

- ce ne sont pas tes affaires Edward, le repris-je, et je te rappelle que je suis ton chef. Et toi, elle te plaît?

- ce ne sont pas tes affaires non plus, « chef », me répondit-il sarcastique. Et je suis professionnel, rassure-toi. Je ne lui ferai pas de traitement de faveur ».

Sur ces dernières paroles il but le fond de sa bière d'une traite et quitta la table sans même prendre le temps de me saluer.

Ce type là, je ne le comprendrai jamais.

Mais une chose était sure cependant, il était plus que sensible au charme de notre nouvelle venue.

Je quittai le foyer et partis en direction de la forêt. Là, à l'abri des curieux, je me transformai en loup et me mis à courir.


	4. Chapitre III UN LENDEMAIN QUI CHANTE

**CHAPITRE III**

**- Un lendemain qui chante -**

**Bella's POV**

La nuit fut longue et agitée. Même la visite de Mike n'avait pas réussi à me détendre totalement.

Le petit oreiller gonflable et la couverture supplémentaire avaient fait leur office. Suite à ces dernières 24 heures, j'avais la nuque comme mâchée et si la soirée avait été d'une chaleur étouffante, la nuit était beaucoup plus fraîche.

D'ailleurs, j'avais trouvé cette attention plutôt sympa bien qu'inhabituelle de la part d'un régiment de combat. J'imagine que c'était leur façon de nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Je me levai aux aurores. Il était 5h du matin. Je pensais qu'il était mieux pour moi de me doucher avant que les hommes du bataillon ne soient levés. Plus sécurisant, disons. Et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attirer des ennuis.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les douches, enfin... ce qui faisait office de douches!

Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un grand container préfabriqué et compartimenté en 10 petites douches.

L'intimité était préservée, c'était déjà ça...

En face des douches, le long du mur, se suivaient 15 lavabos.

Seul artifice? Chaque lavabo était agrémenté d'un miroir et d'une plaque en verre pour y déposer temporairement brosses à dent, rasoirs ou peignes.

Je me plaçai devant un lavabo. J'avais mauvaise mine... Je me brossai les dents énergiquement puis déposer mes serviettes et treillis sur le dessus de la porte de la douche située la plus au fond.

L'eau était glacée et me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle mit bien 4 minutes avant de commencer à tiédir.

Je commençai à me savonner lorsque je crus percevoir un claquement de porte.

Incontestablement, je n'étais pas la seule à être matinale.

Puis ma porte de douche se mit à tressauter. Quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir.

N'avait-il pas vu mes vêtements qui pendaient au dessus de la porte? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle était occupée?

Si, bien sûr que si... Il insistait. Il forçait sur la poignée.

Je priais pour que le petit verrou en plastique ne cède pas, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si ce type continuait à secouer autant cette porte. Je voulus crier, appeler à l'aide mais je savais que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Nous étions trop éloignés du campement où se trouvaient nos tentes personnelles.

Je décidai d'affronter ce type mais au moment où j'allais saisir ma serviette et mes vêtements, l'intrus les tira de l'autre côté de la porte et partit avec en courant.

Quelle sotte!!!! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à les récupérer avant???!!!!! Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant?

Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la douche et me mis à pleurer. Cette mission virait au cauchemar.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans cette douche mais j'avais apparemment vidé le ballon d'eau chaude et j'étais transie de froid sous le jet glacé. Comme tétanisée par le désarroi, je restai prostrée. Je finis par sombrer dans le noir.

Je ne sais combien de temps après, j'entendis qu'on s 'agitait au loin.

Des voix...

Des coups dans la porte...

Oh non... ça recommence...

Je sens qu'on me soulève, j'ai moins froid.

J'entends la voix affolée de Mike. Je veux lui répondre et le rassurer mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Puis plus rien. Je sombre à nouveau...

**Mike's POV**

La nuit avait été courte mais bonne. Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment crevé. Après avoir rendu visite à Bella, j'avais rejoint ma tente et mes deux nouveaux collègues. Ceux-ci cherchaient désespérément à savoir si je sortais avec elle.

Depuis que nous nous connaissons, Bella et moi avons toujours fait en sorte de nous voir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant de nous coucher. C'est une tradition à laquelle nous n'avons jamais failli.

Nous nous sommes toujours soutenus. Quand j'ai perdu mon père, Bella est restée près de moi. Lorsqu'elle a planté la voiture de son père dans un arbre, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui conduisais. Lorsqu'une fille me plaisait, Bella se renseignait pour moi et m'arrangeait le coup. Moi, je la consolais de ses chagrins d'amour et cassait la gueule des coupables dès qu 'elle avait le dos tourné.

Nous sommes tous deux enfants uniques et nous sommes devenus comme frère et soeur.

Enfin plutôt, JE suis devenu comme son frère!

Je l'ai toujours trouvée jolie, et elle n'a fait qu'embellir au fil des années. Avec son sacré tempérament, j'ai aussi compté les amoureux éconduits!

Lorsque ses parents ont divorcé, elle n'a même pas versé une larme. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir vu une seule fois Bella pleurer. Bien sûr elle n'est pas inhumaine. Je l'ai souvent vue les yeux rougis et gonflés. Mais je crois que Bella fait partie de ces gens qui n'aiment pas se montrer en position de faiblesse.

J'aime Bella. Mais je ne sais pas de quel amour il s'agit. Amour véritable? Amour fraternel? Amitié?

De toute façon cela fait longtemps que je ne me pose plus la question. Bella c'est Bella. Elle gardera éternellement pour moi un statut à part.

Je me levai au son de l'alarme du téléphone de Nick, un de mes deux copains de « chambrée ».

5h30.

Je m'emparai de ma serviette, d'un treillis propre et partis en direction des douches avec mes deux compères. Nous ne venions pas du même régiment mais le courant passait bien entre nous. Les soirées promettaient d'être joyeuses!

Quand nous entrâmes dans le container, un attroupement de gars était agglutiné à côté de la porte de la douche du fond.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

- « Eh, Newton! C'est pas ta copine sous la douche?, me dit un des types.

- de toute façon il n'y a qu'une fille pour vider le ballon d'eau chaude, ajouta un autre

- en plus elle monopolise une douche et on est nombreux à attendre! Eh, minette! Quand tu veux tu te dépêches! T'es pas toute seule!, reprit le premier en tambourinant sur la porte

- Oué, madame ne daigne même pas nous répondre!!!!, renchérit un autre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas si c'était Bella de l'autre côté mais même si c'était elle, elle n'était pas du genre à rester trois plombes sous la douche.

- Nick, va me chercher le Lieutenant Cullen ou le Major Black! », ordonnai-je à mon collègue.

Si c'était Bella, je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'ouvrir la porte devant tous ces mecs. Elle pouvait être nue et je n'avais pas assez d'autorité pour les faire dégager.

J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Je sentais que c'était Bella, qu 'elle avait besoin de moi mais je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

Je tapais contre la porte en l'appelant mais sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, le Lieutenant Cullen et le Major Black arrivèrent en courant.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Newton?, me demanda le major

- quelqu'un est dans cette douche depuis pas mal de temps et ne répond pas. Je crois que c'est Bella... euh... je veux dire le sergent Swan, Major, lui répondis-je

Au nom de Bella, le major et le lieutenant se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Tous deux avaient blêmi.

Le lieutenant Cullen scruta la porte.

- Jacob, le verrou tient à peine et il y a des traces de coup sur la porte. Quelqu'un a essayé de la défoncer, dit-il d'un air grave

- lorsque j'ai fait mon tour de garde hier soir, cette porte était tout à fait normale, dit le major Black. Tout le monde dégage! Maintenant! Edward, reste avec moi.

J'essayai de protester mais le lieutenant Cullen me poussa vers la sortie.

- reste derrière la porte, Newton. Je t'appelle si on a besoin de toi. T'inquiète pas, on va gérer l'affaire

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, le lieutenant Cullen avait presque l'air humain.

- Edward! Ramène-toi! C'est Swan! Elle est inanimée!!!, cria soudain le major Black

Le lieutenant se précipita dans le container à une vitesse surhumaine.

Je crevais d'inquiétude. C'était Bella. Inanimée.

Malgré l'ordre du lieutenant, j'entrai à mon tour dans le container.

Ce que je vis me tétanisa. Le major Black, trempé, tenait Bella dans ses bras.

Elle était nue, extrêmement blanche, les lèvres bleues.

Le lieutenant lui frottait vigoureusement les joues et le dos, essayant de la réchauffer.

Le major Black mit sa veste de treillis sur elle et le lieutenant en fit autant.

- Newton, va me chercher une couverture tout de suite!, m'ordonna le major.

- est-ce qu'elle est...?, lui demandais-je paniqué

- elle est juste évanouie, Newton, ça va aller. Maintenant allez nous chercher une couverture!, me répondit le lieutenant.

Je courus jusque la tente de Bella où je récupérai deux couvertures.

Je revins aussi rapidement que je le pus.

Les lèvres de Bella étaient un peu moins bleues mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

- on l'emmène dans ma tente, dit le major. Edward, Newton, vous resterez auprès d'elle le temps que j'aille prévenir le Général Cullen. S'il y a le moindre souci, venez tout de suite me prévenir ».

Le major et le lieutenant enroulèrent Bella avec beaucoup de délicatesse et en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses attributs féminins.

Le major la porta alors dans ses bras avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait cru qu'il tenait une feuille de papier de ses deux mains.

Nous sortîmes du container et le lieutenant se mit devant le major de façon à empêcher quiconque de voir Bella. Je fis de même.

Arrivés dans la tente du major, le lieutenant retapa rapidement le lit et on y déposa Bella.

Nous nous postâmes chacun d'un côté du lit de camp alors que le major quittait la tente afin d'avertir le Général Cullen.

**....'s POV**

C'était jouissif.

Elle m'avait bien facilité le travail. Partir se doucher sans escorte, quelle idée!

Soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle était extrêmement sûre d'elle.

Depuis hier soir j'attendais l'occasion de lui tendre un piège mais elle n'avait jamais été seule.

D'ailleurs, au moment où Cullen avait quitté sa tente, j'avais bien l'attention de lui rendre une petite visite à notre nouvelle mascotte mais l'autre abruti de blondinet s'était pointé et j'avais failli me faire coincer.

Regarde-les comme ils sont pitoyables nos guerriers! Black ou Cullen, ils sont déjà à faire les beaux devant elle. Comme des chiens!

Elle n'en menait pas large ce matin.

Ceci dit je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce putain de verrou serait si solide...

Je n'ai même pas eu la joie de l'entendre crier. Elle n'a pas pipé un mot! Une vraie gonzesse, quoi!

Et puis les grands chefs qui viennent la sauver... Là c'est le bouquet!

Ils sont si pathétiques.

Enfin, mission réussie. Elle a du avoir les chocottes de sa vie la mascotte! Au moins on sera tranquille pendant plusieurs jours.

La prochaine fois, elle aura peut-être moins de chance.


	5. Chapitre IV ET LA MISSION CONTINUE

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je sentis une main caresser ma joue et repousser les cheveux sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je voyais trouble.

Je frottai mes paupières.

Je ne reconnus pas ma tente et je me mis à paniquer. Je me dressai d'un coup sur le lit de camp.

- « Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité.

Je me tournai vers la voix.

Le major Black me regardait, l'air inquiet.

- Major?

- recouchez-vous Isabella. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous avez vécu une rude épreuve.

Je me souvenais. La douche, les coups dans la porte...

- mais quelle heure est-il? Où suis-je?, lui demandai-je

- il est 23 h et vous êtes dans ma tente. Suite à votre évanouissement on vous a couchée ici. Vous avez dormi toute la journée.

- Major, je suis navrée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas. J'étais pourtant partie me doucher plus tôt pour éviter ce genre d'incident et...

Le major me coupa.

- Je sais. Lorsque nous vous avons découverte dans la douche, la porte avait des traces de coups, le verrou était déformé et vos vêtements avaient disparu.

- nous???? Combien de personnes m'ont vue nue??? C'est horrible! Je ne pourrai jamais plus affronter leurs regards!

- calmez-vous s'il vous plait, m'intima t'il. Seul le lieutenant Cullen, Newton et moi étions sur les lieux. Personne d'autre ne vous a vue. Et je crois qu'il est inutile d'ajouter que vous pouvez compter sur notre discrétion et notre savoir-vivre.

- oui, Major. Je... je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis... Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver. Je ne connais encore personne sur cette base alors qui pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point?

- je ne sais pas non plus mais je vous promets que nous cherchons activement le coupable.

- merci Major, lui répondis-je, reconnaissante

- nous ne sommes que tous les deux alors vous pouvez m'appeler Jacob et me tutoyer.

- vous appeler par votre prénom... pourquoi pas, mais hors de question de vous tutoyer!

- ça me va aussi, Isabella.

- personne ne m'appelle ainsi, Maj... euh... Jacob. Bella. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle et je préfère.

- très bien Bella, dit-il en souriant.

Je remarquai le duvet jonché sur le sol, à côté de mon lit.

- vous êtes resté ici toute la journée?, lui demandai-je gênée

- non. Edward et votre petit ami sont restés près de vous les premières heures et...

Je l'interrompis.

- mon petit ami? Mais je n'ai pas de petit ami!

- oh... je pensais que Newton et vous... enfin, il avait l'air si inquiet pour vous que...

- non, Mike est un ami. Mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée. Il est un peu comme mon frère.

- je comprends. Le fait est qu'il a veillé sur vous pendant toute la matinée, accompagné du lieutenant Cullen. Puis il a du retourner avec le reste de la section et Edward... enfin le lieutenant Cullen, a veillé seul sur vous jusqu'à ce soir. Quand j'ai eu terminé de donner les consignes pour demain, je suis venu prendre la relève.

- merci Jacob. Je suis touchée et en même temps extrêmement gênée des problèmes que j'ai pu vous causer.

- vous n'y êtes pour rien, Bella. Rendormez-vous. Vous êtes épuisée.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Je subissais le contre-coup de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Je fermai les yeux.

- bonne nuit, Jacob

- bonne nuit, Bella ».

J'entendis un bruit de tissu qui se froissait. Jacob était en train de s'installer dans le duvet, à même le plancher. Je voulus protester mais, à bout de force, je m'assoupis.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me levai tôt ce matin. Nous devions commencer à mettre notre projet de réseau en route. Malgré l'évènement de la veille, nous ne devions perdre de vue notre objectif : contrer les Volturis.

Comme prévu, je rejoignai Jacob pour le petit-déjeuner.

- « Bonjour, Jacob

- bonjour, Edward. Merci d'être venu. Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait veillé le sergent Swan toute la nuit.

Il reprit le fil de sa discussion.

- nous devons lancer le projet de réseau. Nous avons pris un jour de retard et les heures jouent contre nous.

- je sais, Newton commence déjà à travailler sur l'architecture réseau mais il craint que l'expertise du sergent Swan ne lui fasse défaut.

- oui, j'ai appris que c'était elle l'experte en analyse de terrain. Ses connaissances vont nous manquer mais à ce jour, Bella a encore besoin de repos. Je ne sais même pas si elle compte rester.

- Bella?, dis-je interloqué par cette soudaine familiarité

- elle s'est un peu réveillée hier soir. Nous avons... sympathisé. N'en déduis rien de plus, Edward.

Je lui souris.

- Bella_s'il faut la nommer ainsi_a eu le mérite de nous faire nous supporter 24h sans s'engueuler alors je ne relèverai pas cette petite... comment dire... familiarité..., le taquinai-je.

- je suis content que nous puissions collaborer dans de meilleures conditions, je trouve juste dommage que cela fasse suite à un tel incident. A propos, tu as du neuf ?

- non, rien. Et je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à penser que les hommes de notre unité soient capables d'une telle humiliation. Ils ont tous pris de ses nouvelles hier et ils paraissaient sincèrement consternés.

- je ne crois pas que ce soit l'un des nôtres non plus, confirma-t'il. La base est grande et le trois quarts du personnel de la base nous est inconnu. Il pourrait être n'importe qui d'entre eux.

- en tout cas, le gars a fait preuve d'acharnement. Newton est son meilleur ami et il ne lui connait pas d'ennemis.

Il me regarda, surpris.

- ah! Tu savais déjà qu'il n'y avait rien entre Bella et lui?

- tu sais, en une matinée passée à la veiller, nous avons eu le temps de discuter...

- c'est sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous commencerons à travailler sur le projet de réseau dès ce matin. Nous verrons ce soir si Bella nécessite de rentrer à Seattle.

- je trouverais ça dommage...

- pas de sentimentalisme, Edward. S'il te plait. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir non plus mais elle aurait toutes les meilleures excuses pour partir. Nous n'avons pas pu la protéger.

- Jacob, elle n'est pas du genre à accepter la protection de qui que ce soit!

- et tu as appris ça de Newton?, me dit-il en se moquant

- non, de ses premiers mots lorsqu'elle est arrivée avant-hier soir.

- elle mérite de rester. Je crois qu'elle a sa place parmi nous mais je dois penser à sa sécurité et à son bien-être. Je suis le chef de cette section est elle est sous ma responsabilité.

- on devrait y aller Jacob, sinon nous allons être en retard pour le rassemblement ».

Nous quittâmes la tente des repas et rejoignîmes celle de notre unité, devant laquelle nous nous rassemblions tous les matins.

Sans le savoir, Bella était devenue le trait d'union entre Jacob et moi.

Il avait été sincèrement inquiet pour elle et ma crainte qu'il la prenne pour la prochaine fille à sauter s'était envolée.

Bref, il était peut-être moins con que je ne le pensais...

Je me mis à côté de l'unité qui attendait en rang.

Jacob se plaça face à nous et nous salua.

- « pour l'ensemble, garde à vous! Aujourd'hui, nous commençons l'élaboration de notre nouveau réseau. J'aurais besoin de nos nouveaux éléments provenant des transmissions pour y travailler. Pour les combattants, pas de changement, vous montez les tours de garde et je vous demanderais d'être particulièrement vigilants aux abords des tentes de « l'espace vie ». Nous devons garder en tête l'incident qui s'est déroulé hier. Le coupable court toujours et je crains qu'il ne soit parmi les personnels de la base.

Newton! Vous sentez-vous prêt à commencer à plancher sur l'architecture réseau?

- oui, Major. Mais je ne pourrai pas me passer du Sergent Swan très longtemps et...

- vous comptiez vous passer de mes services, Major?

Silence.

Bella est là. En treillis. Prête à reprendre le cours de la mission.

Je regarde Jacob. Il est bluffé. Moi aussi. Cette fille est tout bonnement incroyable!

Elle se plante au garde à vous devant Jacob et ne décroche pas le regard.

- si vous pensiez commencer l'architecture du réseau sans mon aide, vous êtes ou inconscient, ou vraiment présomptueux, et ce, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

Le sergent Newton et moi formons un binôme. Je suis militaire. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber et je ne faillirai pas à ma mission.

Nous étions tous médusés.

- bon, alors, je suis des vôtres ou je reste à dessécher au soleil, Major?

Jacob jeta un regard vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Je haussai les épaules, amusé.

- bien, sergent Swan, rejoignez les rangs.

Elle sourit et se plaça à côté des gars. Ils lui tapaient tous sur l'épaule en signe de bienvenue. Elle avait gagné leur respect.

Jacob mit fin au rassemblement.

- bien, vous pouvez rompre les rangs!

Tout le monde vint saluer Bella.

Je m'approchai à mon tour.

- content de vous voir de retour parmi nous, sergent

- pas autant que moi mon Lieutenant, me répondit-elle dans un sourire effronté qui me donna le vertige.

J'étais heureux. Heureux de savoir que je la verrai tous les jours qui allaient suivre.

Jacob nous interrompit.

- et Sergent, à l'avenir, si vous arrivez encore en retard au rassemblement, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage des chiottes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les trois.

- bien pris, Major. Je vous laisse messieurs, le réseau m'attend! »

Nous la regardâmes partir, le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapitre V LE VENT DE LA COLLINE

**Point de vue de ...**

- « Où est la fille? Est-elle rentrée?

- Euh... et bien... il y a eu quelques complications... mais c'est en bonne voie, je vous rassure Maître, lui répondis-je en tremblant.

Je tenais le morceau d'ambre dans ma main moite, frissonnant à chaque nouvelle intonation d'Aro.

La pierre se remit à vibrer.

- Elle devrait déjà être hors-circuit, imbécile d'hybride! Je t'ai laissé 2 jours pour te charger de cette mission minime et j'attends toujours des résultats!, gronda t'il

- Elle n'est jamais seule mais je lui ai fichu une sacrée frousse dans les douches...

- Mais elle est toujours là!!!!

- Oui, je sais Maître. Elle est peut-être plus résistante que nous ne l'avions pensé

- Tais-toi! Tu irrites mon ouïe avec tes supputations désuètes! Ce n'est qu'une humaine, tu devrais en être venu à bout!!!

- Mais Maître, j'avais presque réussi et...

La pierre se mit à briller et à vibrer de plus belle.

- Une mission presque réussie est une mission échouée!!! Et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui échouent.. J'aurais du te laisser dans ton asile pour monstres!

Je sentis une emprise sur ma gorge. Aro m'étranglait par télékinésie. J'essayai de résister mais sa force était telle que des petits points rouges commençaient à se dessiner dans mes yeux.

- Maître..., l'implorai-je

- Tu n'es qu'un incompétent! Je te laisse une semaine pour faire échouer ce projet de réseau! Pas une de plus!

- Mais Maître, elle n'est jamais seule!

- Cherche... elle doit bien avoir des points faibles... une famille, des amis...

- Oui, Maître, je m'y mets tout de suite.

- C'est tout dans ton intérêt... »

La voix s'était éloignée. Le morceau d'ambre avait cessé de vibrer et plus aucune lumière n'en transparaissait. Je le rangeai dans son coffret.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment eu chaud.

Il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse de cette équipe de transmetteurs.

Et je prendrais un plaisir certain à m'occuper de cette maudite mascotte.

***

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais heureuse. Ma petite incursion surprise lors du rassemblement avait obtenu le résultat escompté : reprendre ma place au sein de l'équipe.

Bien sûr, tout cela allait contre tout bon sens militaire mais sans cet accès de culot, Jacob ou le lieutenant Cullen ne m'auraient jamais laissée travailler aujourd'hui.

Je passai donc la matinée à étudier les plans du réseau avec Mike.

A nous deux, nous formions une équipe d'enfer.

Je décidai de partir l'après-midi même faire une reconnaissance dans la forêt avoisinante afin de trouver le meilleur endroit possible pour placer les antennes satellites.

Nous partîmes manger avec le reste de l'équipe.

Quand j'entrai dans la tente qui servait de cantine, tous les regards se focalisèrent sur moi.

Avec ce dernier événement, j'avais presque oublié ces deux petits détails : suis la seule femme – une base, tout se sait.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas fuir en courant.

Je récupérai ma ration alimentaire et cherchai une table libre afin de nous asseoir.

Jacob nous siffla bruyamment pour nous inviter à le rejoindre, lui et son unité.

Nous nous assîmes

J'avais bien sûr récupéré la dernière place libre, celle que personne ne veut... : à côté des chefs!

- « Alors Sergent, les plans avancent?, me questionna Jacob

- Oui, Major. D'ailleurs, je vais profiter de cet après-midi pour aller faire une reconnaissance terrain.

- Très bien, je vous laisse carte blanche pour constituer le groupe qui vous accompagnera.

- En fait, Major, je ne vois pas bien l'utilité de réquisitionner des hommes alors que je comptais juste prendre des mesures.

Le lieutenant Cullen intervint.

- Vous ne comptiez pas y aller seule, Sergent?! Vous ne connaissez même pas cette forêt!

- Mon lieutenant, cette forêt fait à peine 3 km2! Il n'y a quasiment pas de dénivelé et je sais me repérer à la boussole!!! De plus je prendrai une radio et je serai largement revenue avant la nuit.

Jacob nous coupa.

- Il en est hors de question, Sergent. Vous prendrez le caporal Baldwin avec vous et n'oubliez pas d'aller récupérer votre arme de dotation car elle fera aussi partie du voyage. Point final.

- Si vous préférez travailler seule, il ne fallait pas choisir l'armée Sergent, me dit sèchement le lieutenant Cullen. Ici vous n'êtes pas à Seattle. Le danger peut être n'importe où, et vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque vu l'incident d'avant-hier...

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Qu'on ne me laisse pas y aller seule, passe encore, mais remettre l'incident de la douche sur le tapis, c'était particulièrement bas!

- Reçu, mon Lieutenant ».

Je quittai la table brusquement en ayant à peine touché à ma ration.

Une heure plus tard, le caporal Baldwin me rejoignit.

Je portai mon arme à la ceinture, le chargeur plein était dans ma poche.

Porter une arme à feu ne m'avait jamais réellement rassurée. Nous n'avions le droit de nous en servir qu'en cas de légitime défense, et ce, à armes égales. Je ne lui trouvai donc pas grande utilité.

En revanche, je gardais un couteau que je cachais toujours dans ma rangers.

Mon père me l'avait donné à l'époque où je dus partir pour l'université. J'avais été atterrée par ce curieux présent mais depuis il ne m'avait plus quitté. Il me rassurait, même si, heureusement, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de m'en servir.

Je pris donc mon sac qui contenait tout le matériel de mesures et nous partîmes dans la forêt.

Baldwin était l'image-même qu'on pouvait se faire d'un combattant aguerri.

Il était large, musclé, le regard froid. Il me suivait tout en surveillant la zone de son arme.

- « Baldwin, s'il vous plait, remettez cette arme sur votre dos et détendez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas sur le front!

- Je dois veiller sur vous, Sergent. C'est la mission qui m'a été donnée.

- Veiller sur moi? Mais je suis sergent et donc militaire, tout comme vous! Et je sais très bien me défendre, rassurez-vous!

- Il m'avait prévenu que vous me diriez ça, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois.

- Il? Qui IL?

- Le lieutenant Cullen, bien sûr

- Il commence à me courir sur le haricot celui-là, marmonnai-je

Baldwin sourit de nouveau.

- Vous fâchez pas, Sergent.

- Il remet en cause mon autorité et mes compétences alors, oui, je me fâche!!!

- Vous n'y êtes pas Sergent. En fait, je crois qu'il vous aime bien...

- Et bien il a une drôle de façon de le montrer! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous, d'abord?

- Parce que lorsque j'ai connu ma femme, je la regardais de la même façon qu'il vous regarde.

Je restai bouche bée.

Je me repris aussitôt.

- Baldwin, n'oubliez pas que je suis la seule femme de cette base. En ce moment, tout le monde doit me regarder de la même façon!

- Non Sergent. Pas lui. Le major Black non plus. Et même Newton!

Cette conversation devenait trop gênante. Je changeai donc de sujet.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes marié?

- Oui, Sergent. Depuis 2 ans. Et nous avons un petit garçon de 8 mois, Gabriel.

Il me présenta une photo de son fils. Je fus touchée.

- Il est très beau, vraiment

- Merci, Sergent ».

Nous débouchâmes sur le haut de la petite colline, dans une clairière qui dominait la forêt et la base.

Ce lieu semblait parfait pour installer des antennes satellites.

Je déposai mon sac et pris mes instruments de mesure.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures que je prenais les mesures. Baldwin et moi avions sympathisé et il m'aidait à porter les instruments.

Quand j'eus tout noté dans mon petit calepin, je décidai de faire une pause avant de devoir ranger le matériel et repartir.

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe et Baldwin en profita pour se griller une cigarette.

Tout à coup, une sensation de malaise m'envahit. Baldwin dut ressentir la même chose car il se redressa immédiatement.

- « Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Sergent.

- J'ai la même impression, lui répondis-je en chuchotant.

En contrebas, à la lisière de la forêt, quelque chose se déplaça assez rapidement pour faire bouger les feuilles des arbres, comme un courant d'air.

- Vous pensez que c'est le vent, Sergent?

Je lui montrai l'anémomètre, planté à quelques mètres de nous.

- Non, ce n'est pas le vent. L'anémomètre ne montre aucune activité.

Je repris, toujours en chuchotant.

- Nous sommes trop à découvert ici, fichons le camp! »

Baldwin ôta la sécurité de son arme et je fis de même. Nous partîmes en courant vers la forêt, à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous avions perçu du mouvement, couvrant la zone de nos armes.

Nous nous postâmes chacun derrière un arbre.

Le mouvement d'air se rapprocha, faisant craquer les branches. Un grondement sourd l'accompagnait.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et l'idée de ne pouvoir mesurer le danger qui approchait me terrifia.

Je pointai mon arme en direction du bruit, prête à tirer.

Ce truc s'approchait de plus en plus mais nous ne pouvions le voir. Nous étions à sa merci. Que pouvions-nous faire contre une force invisible?

Une branche craqua derrière moi. J'avais Baldwin en visuel, à quelques mètres plus bas : ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui et je compris soudain que j'étais en danger.

Je me retournai vivement en tirant le couteau de ma rangers.

Une force retint mon bras alors que j'allais frapper.

C'était le lieutenant Cullen.

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche en signe de silence et me maintint fortement contre l'arbre.

- « Ne bouge pas, Bella. Il n'est pas loin.

Je regardai en direction de Baldwin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les renforts arrivent. Baldwin est un vrai combattant et il tiendra en attendant qu'ils soient sur place.

Je retirai sa main glacée de ma bouche.

- Edward, c'est quoi ce truc? C'est un vampire? Un loup-garou?

- Ni les loups-garou ni les vampires ne sont dotés du pouvoir d'invisibilité. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Et les volturis?

- Si c'était eux, on serait déjà mort ».

Le grondement se fit de plus en plus proche.

C'est alors que je blêmis. Il se dirigeait vers l'arbre où Baldwin était posté.

Je pensai à sa femme et à son petit garçon dont il m'avait montré la photo. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça!

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward et courus en direction de Baldwin.

Mon intention était claire : attirer cette chose vers moi. Faire diversion pour laisser le temps à Baldwin de s'échapper.

Il comprit ce que je comptais faire.

- « Sergent! Non! Allez vous couvrir! Ne faîtes pas ça! »

La vent se rapprocha de moi à une vitesse si fulgurante que je ne pus parer le violent coup que je reçus à l'épaule et qui m'envoya au sol.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'être sonnée. Il me fallait agir, vite. La chose revenait à l'attaque.

Je pris un second coup, cette fois-ci dans le ventre, qui me fit tomber à genou.

C'est là que je compris.

Cette chose était peut-être invisible mais elle tapait comme un humain, très puissant certes, mais comme un humain...

Edward était entré dans le combat. Sa vitesse et sa force ne lui avaient cependant pas évité d'être touché.

Baldwin intervint mais la chose le repoussa si violemment qu'il atterrit contre un arbre, telle une poupée de chiffon.

- « Bella, va t'en! Sauve-toi!, me cria Edward ».

Baldwin gisait inconscient, Edward était sur le point de se faire massacrer, il fallait que j'agisse.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

Je ne savais pas si mon raisonnement était le bon et je n'avais plus le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je me précipitai sur la chose. Elle m'envoya encore violemment au sol.

J'attendis qu'elle revienne à la charge et au moment où je sentis le vent sur mon visage, je me mis à frapper de mon couteau. Dans tous les sens. Sans savoir ce que je visais.

La chose émit un râle effrayant.

Le courant d'air partit.

Je regardai la lame de mon couteau. Elle était couverte de sang.

***

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je venais de passer deux heures à voir avec Jacob et Newton quelles infrastructures supplémentaires nécessiterait l'installation du nouveau réseau.

J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et je sortis de la tente.

Il faisait un temps magnifique et cet après-midi était vraiment étouffant.

Je pensais à Bella. J'avais été brutal avec elle ce midi. Son inconscience me déconcertait et je m'étais emporté. J'aimais sa force de caractère mais je détestais bien plus encore sa ténacité face aux risques qu'elle courait. J'avais peur pour elle.

Jacob lui avait imposé la présence de Baldwin et c'était rassurant. Il était un de nos meilleurs combattants. Je lui avais donné malgré tout quelques consignes avant qu'il ne rejoigne Bella.

Je regardai la colline face à moi. Bella ne devait pas tarder à avoir fini et je scrutai de ma vue de vampire pour voir si je l'apercevais descendre à travers la forêt.

Je repérai le matériel de mesure dans la clairière, au sommet de la colline. Mais pas de Bella, ni de Baldwin...

Quelque chose clochait, Bella n'était pas du genre à laisser son matériel sans surveillance.

Mon regard descendit vers la forêt.

C'est à ce moment que je vis cette masse d'air fondre à travers les arbres.

L'odeur de Bella atteignit mon odorat au même moment. Elle était décuplée par la peur.

Son arôme était mêlé à celui de la peur de Baldwin.

Baldwin? Peur? Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Je me précipitai dans la tente et prévins Jacob d'envoyer du renfort.

Je m'enfuis aussitôt à vitesse vampirique en direction de la forêt.

Quand j'arrivai, Bella était postée derrière un arbre, prête à tirer. Baldwin, quelques mètres plus bas, faisait de même.

Je rejoignis l'arbre où se trouvait Bella, non sans lui faire une peur monstrueuse qui faillit me coûter un coup de couteau. Bella était bien plus rapide et alerte que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je lui posai ma main sur la bouche afin d'éviter qu'elle ne crie.

- « Ne bouge pas, Bella. Il n'est pas loin.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Baldwin. Elle avait peur pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les renforts arrivent. Baldwin est un vrai combattant et il tiendra en attendant qu'ils soient sur place.

Je retirai ma main de sa bouche.

- Edward, c'est quoi ce truc? C'est un vampire? Un loup-garou?

- Ni les loups-garou ni les vampires ne sont dotés du pouvoir d'invisibilité. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Et les volturis?

- Si c'était eux, on serait déjà mort ».

A ma dernière réponse, elle déglutit bruyamment.

Elle regarda de nouveau en direction de Baldwin. La masse d'air se dirigeait vers lui.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et se plaça devant la masse d'air sans que j'eus le temps de l'en empêcher.

La chose se rua sur elle et l'assena de coups à une vitesse fulgurante.

C'en était trop. Je ne supportais pas qu'on puisse la blesser, la mettre en danger.

Mon irruption divertit la chose et je criai à Bella de s'en aller.

Baldwin était à terre. Il me suppliait des yeux de faire partir Bella.

J'avais beau avoir une force et une vitesse surnaturelle, la chose me surpassait.

Je pris de violents coups qui me désarçonnèrent. J'étais touché aux côtes.

Je croisai le regard de Bella. Elle n'avait aucune intention de partir.

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur la chose qui se détourna de moi pour s'attaquer à elle.

Je crus devenir fou lorsque je vis Bella s'écraser au sol.

Si j'avais été vivant, mon coeur aurait cessé de battre. Bella ne bougeait plus et la chose s'approchait d'elle. Il fallait que j'intervienne!

Au moment où je crus que tout était fini, Bella sortit son couteau et frappa dans le vide avec acharnement.

La chose émit un râle assourdissant et disparut.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Nous étions en vie, et ce, grâce au courage et à la témérité de Bella.

Elle m'impressionnait. Non, elle m'époustouflait.

Jacob arriva moins de 5 minutes après, accompagné par deux équipes de combat d'élite.

Il était sur les dents et le spectacle que nous lui offrions ne le rassura pas.

Il cria aux infirmiers de s'occuper de Baldwin, qui avait repris conscience assez tôt pour voir Bella en découdre avec la chose.

Il s'assura que j'allais bien et me demanda, inquiet, où se trouvait Bella.

Il m'aida à me relever et je le conduisis à l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était assise.

Nous la trouvâmes, fixant son couteau, silencieuse.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et Jacob m'imita. Elle était peut-être choquée.

- « Bella, ça va? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?, lui demandai-je avec douceur

- Je vais bien mais je crois que mon épaule est démise. Je ne peux plus la bouger, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Jacob et moi sourîmes. Elle allait bien.

- Bella, vous m'avez fait une sacrée peur!, lui dit Jacob

- J'ai eu peur aussi, lui répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle reprit.

- C'est son sang, là, sur la lame. Ce truc invisible était humain!

- Un humain invisible?, s'étonna Jacob

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais cette chose était bien humaine, confirmai-je.

Jacob récupéra le couteau de Bella et nous la levâmes.

- Où est mon matériel? Je dois le récupérer!, s'écria t'elle soudain

- Bella, pour l'instant, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie. J'enverrai une équipe chercher ton matériel dès demain matin », lui promit Jacob.

Comme nous aurions du nous y attendre, Bella refusa de se faire porter. Elle ne mit pas la minerve non plus.

Le soir venu, je mangeai avec Jacob et lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il fut très impressionné par le courage de Bella... mais très inquiet aussi. En trois jours, c'était la 2è fois qu'on s'attaquait à elle. Nous savions aussi maintenant que nous n'arriverions pas à la convaincre de rester quelques jours au repos en tente pour autant.

Un coup de téléphone prévint Jacob que Baldwin allait bien mais resterait encore cette nuit à l'infirmerie. Par contre, nous pouvions venir récupérer Bella avant que le chef de l'infirmerie ne l'étrangle, celle-ci refusant de se faire soigner.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à l'idée de ce pauvre Adjudant-Chef Grey en train de courir après Bella à travers toute l'infirmerie!

Jacob envoya un soldat la chercher.

Nous rejoignîmes nos tentes respectives. Aucun de nous n'avait le coeur à aller boire une bière au foyer.

J'étais couché sur mon lit de camp mais la douleur lancinante au niveau de mes côtes m'empêchait de dormir.

J'avais entendu Jacob entrer dans la tente de Bella. Il m'avait dit qu'il irait voir si elle allait bien avant qu'il ne se couche.

Il avait du rester une dizaine de minutes puis était rentré.

Peu de temps après, ce fut Newton qui passa un peu de temps à discuter avec elle.

Cela devait faire quelques heures que j'épiais la tente de Bella sans le vouloir. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

Je finis tout de même par m'assoupir.

Le bruit de la glissière de ma tente me fit sursauter.

Je regardai rapidement ma montre. Il était 2h25 du matin!

- « Edward? C'est moi, Bella...

J'étais juste en caleçon et je déposai rapidement le duvet sur moi.

- Entre.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil et...

- Pas de problème. Je ne dormais pas vraiment, mentis-je

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Je sais que cette chose vous a blessé et je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien

- A 2h30 du matin? Ecoute, Bella, tu as vécu une expérience vraiment traumatisante cet après-midi et il n'y a pas de mal à juste vouloir en parler. Inutile de me mentir

Son visage s'empourpra.

- Non..., je..., je m'inquiétais vraiment pour vous.... Et puis, pourquoi mettez-vous ma parole en doute?!! Pourquoi me considérez-vous toujours comme une petite fille fragile?!!!

J'aimais quand elle se mettait en colère. Je me mis à rire mais cela réveilla la douleur dans mes côtes et je grimaçai.

- Vous avez mal et vous n'avez pas été consulter à l'infirmerie?, me dit-elle

- Je vais bien. Je suis un vampire. D'ici demain, la douleur n'existera plus.

- Montrez moi ça! Tout de suite! C'est un ordre!

- Eh! Je suis le lieutenant et c'est moi qui donne les ordres!, répondis-je en riant

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant!

Elle poussa le duvet pour inspecter mes côtes. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle aperçut le bleu énorme qui s'y trouvait.

Elle pris le tube d'anti-inflammatoire qui était à côté de mon lit. Elle en mit une noisette au creux de sa main et caressa mon flan douloureux.

Etre à demi-nu si près d'elle, sentir son souffle sur mon épaule, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, tout ça me troublait et me faisait perdre pied.

Se rendait-elle compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi?

Je me tournai vers elle. Je caressai une mèche de ses cheveux et la fixai du regard.

Ses grands yeux marrons étaient plantés dans les miens et nos visages étaient si proches que je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

Elle semblait tout aussi troublée que moi par cette soudaine proximité.

Je déposai alors un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste. Juste pour sentir la chaleur de sa bouche.

Je voulus l'embrasser de nouveau, plus intensément, mais elle se détourna, gênée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille mais je ne trouvais pas les mots.

Elle se leva.

Au moment où elle passait l'entrée de ma tente elle se retourna et me dit

- Normalement, avec ce baume, vous devriez mieux dormir ».

Elle me sourit, mal à l'aise, et s'en alla.

Je restai assis sur mon lit de camp. Heureux et triste à la fois. Sans trop savoir que faire ou que penser de cet instant.

Bella se trompait, cette nuit le sommeil serait d'autant plus long à venir.


	7. Chapitre VI MALAISES

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Quand je vois le nombre de lectures, les reviews, je reste à chaque fois bouche bée.**_

_**Si on m'avait dit que MON monde, celui de l'armée, serait susceptible de vous intéresser à ce point, je ne l'aurais pas cru!**_

_**Car, cette Bella, c'est un peu moi et que les anecdotes que je raconte comme celle de la douche, sont aussi les miennes. Bien sûr, je les romance ou les dramatise mais tout cela est un subtil mélange de ma vie d'ancienne militaire et de ma passion pour la saga Twilight.**_

_**Alors adhérer à ce que j'écris c'est adhérer à ce que je suis et je ne peux être plus touchée et honorée que je le suis à chaque fois que je reçois vos commentaires.**_

_**Merci, merci à vous qui me lisez, me suivez, me commentez si gentiment.**_

_**A très bientôt et bonne lecture.**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Lili**_

_**//////////////////////////**_

**Bella's POV**

La nuit avait été courte et sans réel sommeil.

J'étais morte de peur. J'avais failli mourir la veille et me sentir si fragile me décontenançait.

Depuis mes plus jeunes années, j'avais appris à serrer les dents, à ne jamais m'avouer vaincue. Ca m'avait toujours poussé vers l'avant. J'avais un sens de la compétition aiguisé et j'aimais me mesurer aux hommes. Sauf qu'hier, ce que je pensais être ma principale qualité s'est révélée être mon plus dangereux défaut. J'avais péché par orgueil. Mes compagnons auraient auraient pu se faire tuer, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je m'étais mise en danger, et j'étais un danger pour les autres.

A l'armée, le rôle premier d'un militaire et de sauver sa peau afin de pouvoir sauver celles des autres, ou à défaut, d'appeler du renfort...

Le sacrifice héroïque et inutile est totalement banni.

J'avais faux sur toute la ligne et, une fois de plus, je m'étais sentie plus forte que les fondamentaux militaires. J'avais tort.

C'est ce dont je voulais parler, hier, avec Edward. Mais je n'avais pas réussi.

Admettre mes erreurs n'était pas chose aisée. J'étais faible, inconsciente et je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine. Et surtout, j'étais mortelle.

Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais besoin de réconfort et j'étais prête à le reconnaître mais la situation m'avait échappée et ce « dérapage » avec Edward n'avait fait qu'ajouter à ma confusion.

Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser embrasser. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? C'était mon supérieur!

Il me plaît, certes, mais nous n'avons aucune affinité et j'avais tout mélangé : la peur, le besoin de me confier avec quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose que moi, l'envie de pleurer.

Il fallait que je lui parle, je lui devais des explications et surtout... des excuses.

***

L'occasion se présenta quand je partis me doucher. Il était en train de se raser et nous n'étions que tous les deux, les autres étant déjà au petit-déjeuner.

_'Edward, je vous dois des explications'_, commençai-je

Il ne me répondit pas. Il continuait à se raser.

Je continuai.

_'Vous aviez raison, j'avais besoin de parler de l'attaque. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dérapé'_

Il me regarda via le reflet dans le miroir.

_'Ne change pas les rôles Bella. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassée'_

Il parlait d'une voix atone. Il reprit.

_'Et je voudrais savoir, Bella : pour toi, c'était un baiser ou un dérapage?'_

Il semblait irrité.

La question me prit au dépourvu. Je n'avais jamais jamais envisagé que ce baiser puisse être autre chose qu'un dérapage.

_'Un dérapage'_, lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

_'Très bien. Au moins nous savons où nous en sommes!_, s'exclama-t'il d'une voix tendue, _je crois que tu étais venue pour te doucher, je ne te retiens pas'._

Son ton était cassant et cette dernière remarque m'avait glacée le sang.

J'hésitai puis pris le gel douche que j'avais déposé sur la tablette d'un lavabo et me dirigeai vers la douche.

Un bruit me stoppa net.

Un bruit de savon qui glissait au sol.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, circonspects. La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin était que cette maudite affaire de baiser s'ébruite!

Mike sortit alors de sa cabine de douche.

_'Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous manifester ma présence. Je... vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, ne vous inquiétez pas.'_

Il partit non sans oublier de me jeter un regard désapprobateur.

C'était le bouquet...

J'entrai dans une des cabines de douche en claquant la porte derrière moi.

J'y passai 10 minutes à pleurer, l'eau chaude n'apportant aucun réconfort à mon désarroi.

***

Le rassemblement se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue.

Mike ne m'adressa pas une seule fois la parole et Edward m'évitait clairement.

Je crois que je l'avais mérité.

Quand le rassemblement fut terminé, nous exécutâmes chacun notre mission.

Je récupérai des grandes feuilles format A3 et les posai à même le sol, derrière la tente de l'unité.

A l'aide des mesures prises sur le terrain hier, je devais établir un plan.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. J'entendais Jacob, Edward et Mike discuter des matériels qu'il faudrait acheter pour monter le réseau.

Jacob me rejoignit une petite demie-heure plus tard.

_'Bella, nous partons dans 10 minutes avec 3 équipes pour essayer de retrouver ton matériel'._

_'Je suis conviée?'_, lui demandai-je

_'Oui, mais tu seras en binôme avec moi. Hors de question que tu fasses cavalier seul avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier'_, me dit-il plus comme un reproche que comme un ordre.

_'Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller en solo'_, lui répondis-je mollement.

Ma réponse le surprit.

_'Je m'attendais à ce que tu protestes! Deviendrais-tu raisonnable?'_, me dit-il en souriant.

_'J'apprends...'_, m'enquis-je tristement.

_'On se retrouve dans 5 minutes devant la tente de l'unité. Et avec ton arme, ça va de soi'_.

***

Je rejoignis les équipes. Notre mission était de ratisser la colline 1. pour retrouver mon matériel – 2. pour trouver des traces de l'assaillant de la veille.

Nous étions tous divisés en binômes et chacun avait un périmètre bien délimité à surveiller.

Une fois les armes chargées, nous partîmes tous dans les différentes directions qui nous avaient été données.

Me retrouver seule avec Jacob, en plein milieu de cette forêt, me rappela la veille alors que je gravissais la colline avec Baldwin. J'eus un pincement au coeur.

Jacob était silencieux et concentré.

Nous transpirions à grosses gouttes. La chaleur était écrasante alors qu'il n'était que 10h00 du matin.

J'étouffais sous mon gilet pare-balles.

Jacob avait du lire dans mes pensées car il décida quelques minutes après de faire une pause.

Nous nous assîmes près d'un arbre.

_'Ca va, Bella? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'amener sur cette mission avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier'_

_'Non Jacob, vous avez eu raison. C'est juste que je remets en question mes qualités de militaire.'_

Il me fixa.

_'Je veux dire, hier, en voulant jouer les « mères-courage », j'ai failli mourir et faire tuer Edward et Baldwin par la même occasion'_

_'Bella, tu as réussi à blesser cette chose! Que voulais-tu faire de plus?'_

_'Mais Jacob, c'était un coup de chance! Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais! J'étais paniquée!'_, m'écriai-je, les yeux plein de larmes

Jacob se rapprocha.

_'Mais j'aurais eu peur moi aussi!'_

_'Et auriez-vous agit comme moi?'_, lui dis-je, à bout.

Il soupira.

_'Non. Cela va à l'encontre des règles primordiales militaires.'_

_'Vous voyez...'_, dis-je tristement

_'Mais je suis major, pas sergent. Je suis militaire depuis plus de 10 ans et surtout, le combat est ma spécialité! Ta spécialité à toi, Bella, c'est les transmissions. Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies réagit de la sorte. Et ton instinct était le bon.'_

_'Je suis un danger pour les autres et pour moi-même, Jacob, comment pourrait-on me confier un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes après mon comportement d'hier?'_

_'Baldwin t'est infiniment reconnaissant et...'_

Je ne le laissai pas finir.

_'Edward me déteste et ne me dîtes pas qu'il a été impressionné par ce qu'il s'est passé hier!'_

_'Edward est Edward. On ne le changera pas. Quant à ce qu'il pense, nul le sait ni ne l'a jamais su. Après 2 ans à travailler avec lui, je n'ai toujours pas saisi les subtilités de son comportement.'_

Je me repassai notre discussion dans le container des douches et je souris malgré moi.

_'Je ne crois pas vouloir connaître le fond de ses pensées'_, murmurerai-je.

_'Allez, assez parlé! On grimpe!'_

Nous nous levâmes et repartîmes.

***

Nous inspectâmes la forêt quatre heures durant mais mon matériel restait introuvable.

Nos trois équipes se rejoignirent dans la clairière. Seul un binôme manquait à l'appel.

Jacob prit la radio pour les contacter.

_'Charlie Uniform à Bravo 17, répondez.'_

La radio se mit à grésiller.

_'Bravo 17 à Charlie Uniform, nous vous recevons fort et clair'_

_'Charlie Uniform à Bravo 17, quelle est votre position?'_, demanda Jacob

_'Bravo 17 à Charlie Uniform, nous sommes sur la zone 4. Nous venons de découvrir un trou de combat. Je répète, nous venons de découvrir un trou de combat.'_

Jacob questionna un adjudant qui se trouvait parmi nous.

_'Jensen, a-t'on fait une simulation de combat récemment sur la zone 4?'_

_'Non Major. La zone 4 est très pratiquable et facile d'accès, il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à y faire s'entraîner nos hommes'. _

_'Merci Jensen. _Il reprit sa radio. _Charlie Uniform à Bravo 17, restez sur la position, nous vous rejoignons'._

_'Reçu Major, nous vous attendons'._

_'Terminé'._

***

Il nous fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour arriver sur la zone 4.

Le binôme nous attendait devant le trou de combat.

Jacob sauta dedans. Il le scrutait attentivement.

_'Ce trou est récent. La terre autour n'est pas encore consolidée.'_

Il s'agenouilla, comme s'il se postait.

_'Zawski, donnez-moi vos jumelles je vous prie', _dit-il en s'adressant au jeune soldat qui était à côté de moi.

Il prit les jumelles et regarda l'horizon.

_'Et merde!_, maugréa t'il, _nous sommes observés depuis plusieurs jours!'._

Cette déclaration eu le don de me refroidir immédiatement. J'étais parcourue de frissons.

_'Regardez,_ dit-il en s'adressant à toutes les équipes,_ si vous vous postez, vous avez une vue imprenable sur nos tentes. Ce type... ou je ne sais ce qu'il est, connaît toutes nos allées et venues, ce qui explique qu'il ait toujours un coup d'avance sur nous'_, termina Jacob.

//////////////////////////////////

**Jacob's POV**

Cette dernière découverte nous avait atterrés. Nous étions tous à cran et nous redescendîmes vers la base sans un mot.

Bella semblait consternée et soucieuse.

Elle s'était confiée à moi tout à l'heure mais je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit.

***

Je ne la croisai pas de toute la soirée.

Je rencontrai Newton au foyer et lui demandai s'il savait où elle était.

_'Certainement en train de travailler, Major'_, me répondit-il d'un air lasse.

_'A cette heure-ci? Sans avoir dîné?_

_'C'est sa façon de fuir. Elle fait toujours ça'._

Une telle froideur concernant le sort de Bella me choqua. Newton était toujours aux petits soins pour elle et sa réaction me laissa sans voix.

***

Je partis à sa recherche et la trouvai adossée à sa tente, le regard dans le vide.

_'On prend l'air frais?'_

Mon intervention la surprit et elle sursauta.

'_Oui, un truc comme ça...'_, me répondit-elle, perdue dans ses songes.

_'Tu sais que penser, c'est désobéir... '_

_'Et je pense trop'_, me coupa t'elle.

_'Et si tu me disais réellement ce qui ne va pas, Bella?'_

_'Je vous ai déjà dit ce qui n'allait pas ce matin'_

_'Pas tout, incontestablement'_, lui dis-je l'invitant à se confier.

Je me plaçai face à elle, mon corps à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

Elle voulut se dégager mais je la retins en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

_'Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Bella, s'il te plait. Tu te sentiras mieux après'_

_'Je me sens perdue. Je fais tout de travers!'_

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle reprit.

_'Hier soir, Edward m' a embrassée et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter'_

Je déglutis. Ainsi Edward avait franchit le pas que moi, j'hésitais à passer.

_'Embrassée... '_, répétai-je

_'Oui, embrassée'_, me confirma t'elle

_'Embrassée... comme ça?'._ Je ne tenais plus. Je l'embrassai avec toute la ferveur de mon désir.

Je forçai la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle gardait scellées et je sentis ses résistances céder.

Je la voulais et ce baiser me rendait fou. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

Soudain, je sentis Bella se raidir. Elle me repoussa. Elle pleurait.

_'Je suis désolée!'_

Et elle partit en courant.

J'appuyai mon bras contre la tente, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Merde! J'étais trop con! Elle était déboussolée, fragilisée et moi je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que me laisser aller et que de profiter de son moment de faiblesse!

_'Merde, merde, merde! Putain mais je ne suis qu'un imbécile!'_, dis-je à voix haute en tapant sur la tente.

***

_'Bienvenue au club...'_, me dit alors une voix que je connaissais bien.

Edward me regardait. Il avait tout vu.

_'Une bière s'impose, mon gars'_, me dit-il.

_'Ouais'_, soupirai-je.

Il me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et nous partîmes en direction du foyer.


	8. Chapitre VII MA PLACE DANS L'UNIVERS

**Point de vue de Bella  
**

Les journées passent et rien n'est simple.

Des factions de combattants sillonnent la colline et les abords de la base nuit et jour.

Tout le monde est sur les dents depuis l'attaque de « la chose ».

Le réseau avance. La partie théorique est terminée et nous sommes passés à la mise en oeuvre.

J'ai un groupe de 6 hommes sous mes ordres et ensemble, nous creusons les tranchées, plaçons les câbles, etc...

Planter des piquets ou creuser des trous n'est normalement pas un travail de sous-officier mais ça me défoule. Je transpire sous le soleil toujours aussi brûlant mais là au moins je me sens utile et libre.

Pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas à affronter Mike, Jacob ou Edward.

Déjà une semaine que « l'incident des baisers » est passé mais ils continuent tous à m'éviter.

Coupable.

Coupable d'avoir eu un accès de faiblesse et de m'être laissée embrasser.

Coupable d'être une femme qui a du mal à gérer ses sentiments et ses émotions.

Coupable d'être Bella Swan...

Je mène une vie monacale.

Lever, douche, rassemblement, boulot, déjeuner sur place_j'en avais marre de manger seule dans la tente des repas, boulot, 10 kms de course à pied (2 tours de la base), douche, dîner rapide dans ma tente, lecture et sommeil.

J'ai perdu 3 kgs, je flotte dans mon treillis, mais j'ai gagné un joli bronzage... C'est déjà ça.

***

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis mon arrivée en Allemagne, il fait chaud.

Je suis perchée à califourchon sur le toit d'une tente, une jambe sur chaque pan.

Je fais entrer les câbles que mes hommes me font passer. Ils sont extrêmement lourds et j'essaie tant bien que mal de garder un minimum d'équilibre.

Il faut dire que je suis à plus de 3 mètres de hauteur et que je souffre terriblement... du vertige!

J'étais en pleine concentration, luttant contre ma peur lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention.

Une jeep venait de se garer devant la tente de notre unité.

Deux types armés, très costauds, une radio à la main, sortirent de la jeep et scrutèrent les abords.

Puis un homme que je reconnus tout de suite les suivit.

Je l'avais vu pour la première fois dans mes bouquins d'Histoire au lycée, puis tous les jours quand je rentrais dans une classe de l'école des sous-officiers : le Général Cullen.

Le petit monde autour de moi commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens. C'était l'effervescence.

Je dus rappeler mon groupe à l'ordre et leur demander de bien vouloir continuer leur boulot.

Il devait bien s'être passé deux heures et j'en étais à ma troisième ascension de toit de tente lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un s'adresser à moi... d'en bas.

_'Voilà une façon très originale de peaufiner son bronzage Sergent Swan!'_

Je m'apprêtais à répondre du tac-au-tac lorsque j'aperçus le Général Cullen, me regardant en souriant.

_'Mes respects, Mon Général. Je.... aaaahhhhh'_

Son intervention m'avait surprise et je perdis l'équilibre.

Je glissai le long du toit et m'écrasai lamentablement aux pieds du Général.

_'Tout va bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessée?'_

J'étais mortifiée.

_'Tout va bien Mon Général. Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais j'ai connu pire ces derniers jours...'_

_'C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet'_, dit-il, toujours dans un sourire.

Il m'aida à me relever.

_'J'organise un petit barbecue samedi soir et je me demandais si vous seriez intéressée... J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous.'_

Cette invitation me scia littéralement!

_'Et bien, Mon Général, votre invitation m'honore mais...'_

_'Ce sera très simple, rassurez-vous. Vous rencontrerez mon épouse et mes enfants qui sont du même âge que vous. Et puis vous ne serez pas seule, il y aura Edward bien sûr et le major Black'._

Là, c'était le bouquet...

Mais on ne refuse pas une invitation d'un général, et encore moins celle du Général Cullen.

_'Et bien... ce sera avec grand plaisir Mon Général, merci'._

_'Mais de rien, ma femme et mes deux filles sont déjà toutes excitées à l'idée de vous rencontrer!'_

Cette réponse me cloua sur place.

_'Euh... je ne savais pas que j'étais si connue Mon Général'_

_'Vous plaisantez? Edward et Jacob ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous!'_

_'Ah'_

_'Bon, et bien je vous laisse à votre tâche et je vous vois samedi soir Sergent Swan'._

_'Très bien Mon Général, au revoir'._

Je restai là, complètement sonnée.

Le général se retourna une dernière fois.

_'Et au fait Sergent Swan, prenez garde à ne pas vous casser quelque chose!'._

Je lui souris puis me figeai.

Jacob... Edward... Cette soirée allait être catastrophique!

/////////////////////////////

**Point de vue d'Esmée  
**

Je terminais de dresser la table sous la pergola.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie étaient complètement déchaînés à l'idée de rencontrer Bella.

J'en étais ravie aussi et je retournai à la cuisine en chantonnant.

Depuis l'arrivée de Bella sur la base, Edward et Jacob avaient changé. Ils avaient un air enjoué que je ne leur connaissais plus depuis la déclaration de guerre des Volturis.

Edward s'était remis à composer sur notre piano et Jacob nous rendait visite quasiment chaque semaine.

Ils semblaient même s'entendre, et ça, c'était plus qu'étonnant!

Je les avais surpris ces derniers jours à discuter au fond du jardin. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de les voir ainsi.

Je pensais sincèrement que nous devions ce revirement de situation à Bella.

Avec les évènements qu'elle avait vécus ces dernières semaines, je trouvais cette fille vraiment courageuse et j'avais hâte de la connaître.

Carlisle semblait avoir une très haute opinion d'elle et je me fiais entièrement à son jugement.

***

19h10. J'entendis le bruit du portillon. Ils arrivaient!

A ma grande surprise, seuls Edward et Jacob étaient là.

Edward me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant tandis que Jacob me soulèva de toute sa hauteur en me gratifiant de ses habituels compliments.

_'Mais Edward, où est donc Bella?'_

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et je devins soupçonneuse.

_'A-t'elle eu un empêchement?'_

_'Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.'_

_'Mais vous ne l'avez pas prise avec vous? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça Edward et toi Jacob, je te pensais plus galant!'_

_'Esmée, Bella avait... du travail... enfin... elle a préféré venir par ses propres moyens...'_

Je n'étais pas très convaincue par les arguments des garçons mais décidai de les laisser tranquilles pour le moment.

Nous rejoignîmes le jardin où nous attendait le reste de la famille.

Les garçons furent accueillis en fanfare par Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper, chahutant ensemble, tandis qu'Alice fut la première à montrer sa déception de ne pas voir Bella.

Carlisle peinait à faire de la braise avec le barbecue, comme toujours. J'espérais secrètement que cette fois-ci, il ne sacrifierait pas une de nos antiques bouteilles d'eau de vie pour ranimer le feu!

Nous nous installâmes à table et commençâmes à prendre l'apéritif quand la cloche se mit à tinter.

_'C'est Bella!'_, s'exclamèrent Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice d'une même voix.

Je partis accueillir Bella avec une Alice toute sautillante sur mes talons.

Devant le portillon, une très jolie jeune femme brune nous attendait, l'air intimidé.

_'Bonjour Bella! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin! Je suis Esmée, la maman d'Edward et voici Alice, une de mes filles. Vous n'avez pas trop cherché?'_

_'Bonjour Mme Cullen. J'ai trouvé tout de suite, merci et je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, je devais récupérer mon linge propre de la semaine et il y avait beaucoup de monde alors j'ai demandé à Jacob et Edward de partir sans moi'._

Sa version ressemblait nullement à celle que m'avaient servie Edward et Jacob...

Alice prit aussitôt la main de Bella et l'entraîna vers le jardin.

Elle fut accueillie très chaleureusement par tout le monde, mon mari la priant de l'appeler par son prénom.

Seuls Edward et Jacob restaient en retrait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. S'étaient-ils fâchés? Mais comment en vouloir à une si jolie et gentille créature que Bella?

De toute façon, je ne tarderais pas à mettre les choses au clair.

L'apéritif se passa joyeusement, Jacob, Jasper et Emmet parlaient de base-ball, se taquinant sur qui serait le champion de la saison pendant que Rosalie aidait vainement son père à allumer le feu dans le barbecue.

Edward discutait à voix basse avec Alice et j'en profitais pour faire connaissance avec Bella.

Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était simple et amusante. Intelligente et enjouée.

Elle proposa son aide à Carlisle et Rosalie et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle alluma le feu en moins de 5 minutes. Elle fut largement applaudie par nous tous, ce qui la fit rougir et je la trouvai charmante.

Puis je vis le regard admiratif que lui jetaient Edward et Jacob et je compris : ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux d'elle!

Bien sûr, je savais depuis bien longtemps qu'elle leur plaisait mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils l'aimaient!

Quand je me levai pour aller chercher la viande à cuire, Bella me proposa immédiatement son aide.

Arrivées dans la cuisine, je décidai de lui parler. Elle semblait si triste et gênée. Je voulais savoir si Edward ou Jacob s'étaient mal conduits avec elle.

_'Bella, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais vous avez l'air triste et je voudrais savoir ce qui vous cause cette peine'_

_'Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Cullen, tout va bien. Juste un peu de fatigue'_

_'Appelez moi Esmée, je vous en prie'_

Je repris.

_'Ecoutez Bella, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous et les garçons. Se sont-ils mal comportés avec vous?, Vous savez, même à leur âge, je suis encore capable de leur mettre une bonne fessée!'_

_'Et si c'était moi qui m'étais mal comportée, Esmée?'_

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse et les yeux plein de larmes de Bella me fendirent le coeur.

_'Bella... Ca me navre de vous voir dans cet état. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire pleurer. Quoique vous ayez fait, rien ne mérite ces larmes et cette souffrance'._

_'Je suis perdue,Esmée. Je ne sais plus ce que je suis et encore moins ce que je veux ou vaux...'_

_'Bella, nous avons tous un jour ressenti cette impression mais nous finissons toujours par trouver notre place dans l'univers.'_

_'Edward m'a embrassée... Et Jacob aussi... Et je me suis laissée faire... Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite et je les ai blessés. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Ils m'en veulent...'_

_'Oh, Bella... Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils pour une si petite chose...'_

_'Mais je me suis laissée faire et les ai rejetés tout de suite après, Esmée. C'était cruel!'_

_'Vous n'alliez pas bien et ils se sont tous les deux montrés très impatients et maladroits, ça leur servira de leçon et ils s'en remettront, croyez-moi'._

_'Mais ils sont mes supérieurs, Esmée. Et ils se sont montrés si gentils avec moi... Jamais ils ne me pardonneront!'_

_'Bella, c'est à eux de se faire pardonner et pas le contraire! Et ils vous reparleront car aucun d'entre eux ne veut vous perdre. Je crois qu'ils tiennent sincèrement à vous et ils ont raison. Vous êtes adorable'._

_'Merci Esmée, de tout mon coeur'._

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, comme je l'avais fait des centaines de fois auparavant avec Rosalie ou Alice.

_'Nous devrions y aller, tout le monde doit commencer à avoir faim'_, lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Bella s'essuya les yeux et nous revînmes à table.

//////////////////////

**Point de vue d'Alice  
**

Bella me plut tout de suite. Sympa, simple et en plus, elle avait fait s'entendre Jacob et mon terrible frangin!

Je fus tout de suite très intriguée par le fait qu'elle n'était pas arrivée en même temps qu'eux. Leur air tendu lorsqu'elle se présenta dans le jardin confirma mon impression.

Edward et moi avons toujours été proches et je réussis à lui sortir les vers du nez pendant l'apéritif.

_'Edward, tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi Jacob et toi êtes tendus comme des strings depuis que Bella est ici?'_

_'Alice, lâche-moi veux-tu? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter'._

_'Ouh...... Mister Eddy a la tête des mauvais jours...'_

_'Alice, s'il te plait'_

_'Cette fille est super et ça fait des jours que Jacob et toi nous parlez d'elle alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_

_'Elle est super'._

_'Hein?'_

_'Elle est super et c'est ça le problème'_

_'Ok, t'as décidé de répondre par énigme Eddy? Désolée, ça ne marche pas! Je veux TOUT savoir!'_

_'On l'aime bien... bien'_

_'Oui, ça on l'avait pigé! Ca se voit comme tes incisives sur un sourire!'_

_'Je l'ai embrassée, Alice. Elle n'allait pas bien et j'en ai profité'._

_'Merde... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?'_

_'C'était la nuit après l'attaque de cette chose. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre... J'ai déraillé.'_

_'Et elle t'a jeté..., normal.'_

_'Non, Alice. Pire : elle a fait comme si de rien était pour finalement s'excuser quelques heures après en me disant que ce n'était qu'un dérapage'._

_'Aouch... Ca fait mal! Mais sans vouloir t'enfoncer, tu l'avais bien mérité.'_

_'Merci pour ta compassion Alice. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi...'_

_'Désolée Eddy. Et Jacob? Il a décidé de faire front avec toi, genre « les hommes unis dans l'adversité »?'_

_'Il a fait la même chose le lendemain soir...'_

_'Tu veux dire qu'il l'a embrassée lui aussi! Je le crois pas!'_

_'Moins fort Alice, toute la table va finir par nous entendre!'_

_'Et j'imagine qu'il s'est fait jeté lui aussi...'_

_'Oui'._

_'Mais enfin, à quoi vous vous attendiez tous les deux?'_

_'Ce n'est pas tout, Alice'._

_'Quoi?'_

_'Suite à ces petits incidents...'_

Il marqua une pause.

_'La suite, Eddy, s'il te plaît'_

_'Nous l'avons laissée à l'écart. Même son meilleur ami l'ignore'._

_'Mais c'est dégueulasse! Pauvre Bella! Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de vous deux!'_

_'Je sais... On n'est pas fier non plus, rassure-toi. On ne sait plus quoi faire pour s'excuser. Je crois que nous sommes allés trop loin'._

_'Elle vous pardonnera Eddy. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. Tu ne peux pas attendre de miracle'._

Des applaudissements interrompirent notre conversation. Bella venait de réussir à allumer le barbecue.

***

Quand Bella revint de la cuisine avec ma mère, je compris qu'elle avait pleuré.

J'étais triste pour elle et j'en voulais à Edward et Jacob d'avoir été si maladroits.

Je passai donc le reste du repas à lui redonner le sourire, avec l'aide de Rosalie et de maman.

Et cela fonctionna. L'atmosphère devint plus respirable.

Après le repas, nous allâmes nous asseoir toutes les deux au fond du jardin, à coté du petit étang.

_'Tu es songeuse Bella...'_

Elle sourit.

_'Non, c'est juste que je suis toujours étonnée... de voir des vampires prendre le soleil, ou manger de la viande, boire du vin...'_

Je ris.

_'Je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal, Alice. Ce sont de stupides réflexions de simple humaine!'_

_'Pas de souci, Bella. En fait, ça m'étonne toujours après tant d'années mais c'est vrai que « la petite pilule magique » accomplit bien des miracles!'_

_'C'est une sorte de traitement « anti-vampire »?'_

_'Plus ou moins, oui. En fait, c'est une hormone de synthèse basée sur les gènes des Nihili'._

_'Des quoi?'_

_'Les Nihili étaient une race qui possédait le don d'annihiler les pouvoirs des créatures surnaturelles qui s'approchaient d'eux'._

_'Ils leur ôtaient leurs pouvoirs?'_

_'Temporairement, oui. Les vampires ou les loups-garou devenaient de simples humains dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même périmètre qu'eux.'_

_'Waouh! Ca c'est de l'arme de dissuasion!'_

_'A qui le dis-tu!'_

_'Mais que sont-ils devenus?'_

_'Le peuple Nihil a été massacré. Pas un n'a survécu. La race s'est éteinte il y pas plus de 100 ans'._

_'Quelle horreur! Mais qui a pu faire une chose pareille?'_

_'Les Volturis. Le peuple Nihil représentait un vrai danger pour eux'._

_'Je n'avais pas connaissance de cette histoire'._

_'Rares sont les gens qui en parlent, Bella'.  
_

Il commençait à se faire tard et nous rejoignîmes la maison.


	9. Chapitre VIII LE CALME

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**** :**_

_**Mais que ferais-je sans vos lectures et vos commentaires? J'aurais abandonné, certainement.**_

_**N'est pas écrivain qui veut et je me sens toute petite quand je lis d'autres fanfictions qui sont vraiment de qualité supérieure à la mienne!**_

_**Mais vous êtes là, m'encourageant à chacun de mes chapitres, me suivant.**_

_**C'est grâce à vous que je prends plaisir à écrire les nouveaux chapitres. Votre impatience à les lire me flatte et me met de bons coups de pied aux fesses lorsque je me mets à douter de la qualité de mes textes.**_

_**Alors merci à vous.**_

_**D'ailleurs j'ai écrit ce chapitre tout à votre attention chers lecteurs/lectrices.**_

_**Les team Jacob, team Edward ou team « les deux » seront comblées!**_

_**Ah, l'amour... Y'a que ça de vrai!**_

_**  
Bisous à vous tou(te)s et bonne lecture.**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

_**

* * *

**_

**  
Bella's POV (1ère partie)**

Il était presque 2h00 du matin lorsque je fus de retour à la base.

Les samedi et dimanche étaient nos jours de repos. Seuls les tours de garde persistaient.

J'avais pris pour habitude de m'occuper de ma lessive le samedi pour pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le dimanche et passer la journée à flâner.

Je dus avouer que je venais de passer une excellente soirée.

La famille d'Edward était formidable.

L'atmosphère semblait s'être un peu réchauffée entre Edward, Jacob et moi. Ceci dit, je ne savais pas si c'était réellement sincère ou juste pour rassurer Esmée.

Je garai la jeep et partis en direction de ma tente.

Lorsque j'entrai, je trouvai un mot sur mon lit.

_Bella,_

_Je suis tellement navré pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours._

_Je suis impardonnable. Je n'aurais jamais du te juger si vite._

_Moi qui te connais si bien, je n'en avais aucun droit._

_Tu me manques, et nos discussions de fin de soirée me manquent tout autant._

_Je suis tellement désolé... Je t'en prie pardonne-moi._

_Demain je passe la journée avec un collègue dont c'est l'anniversaire mais le soir nous organisons une petite soirée en son honneur. J'aimerais tellement que tu nous y rejoignes. Si le coeur t'en dit; c'est à partir de 19h30 au foyer._

_Quoique tu décides, je t'attendrai._

_Je t'aime soeurette,_

_Mike  
_

Mon coeur se remplit de joie. A moi aussi il m'avait beaucoup manqué et ne plus avoir nos éternelles discussions avant de me coucher m'avaient profondément blessée.

Au moins savais-je ce que je ferais demain soir.

***

La soirée avait été chaude et j'avais un peu bu alors je décidai d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de mieux dormir. Pour plus de sécurité, je pris mon couteau avec moi.

Je sortis de la tente et me dirigeai vers le container des douches.

Je ne pourrais dire d'où me venait cette impression mais je me sentais épiée.

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vis rien. Peut-être étaient-ce les gars qui effectuaient leur ronde ou juste quelqu'un qui était sorti lui aussi et qui s'apprêtait à se coucher. Après tout, ce n'était pas rare un samedi soir!

J'accélérai sensiblement le pas et mis discrètement mon couteau à portée immédiate.

Malgré tout, je ne vis ni entendis quoique ce soit.

J'entrai dans le container et me sentis tout de suite rassurée.

J'ouvris toutes les cabines de douche afin d'être sûre que personne ne s'y trouvait. Le dernier incident m'avait laissé quelques séquelles!

J'entrai donc dans la première cabine et pris une bonne douche fraîche.

Tout le monde étant couché, je pus me permettre de sortir de la cabine avec juste ma serviette nouée au niveau de la poitrine.

Au moment où je poussais la porte, une silhouette se dessina sur le côté, appuyée à la cabine de douche attenante à la mienne.

_'Est-ce bien prudent d'aller te doucher seule à une heure aussi tardive?'  
_

***

Je sursautai.

_'Edward!'_

_'Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur'_

_'Mais que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu passais le week-end auprès de ta famille'_

_'Euh... oui. En fait Alice m'a jeté dehors.'_

Je souris, m'imaginant sans difficulté Alice en train de mettre son frère à la porte. Mais, pourquoi?

Je lui demandai.

_'Vous vous êtes fâchés?'_

_'Ma famille t'adore tu sais. En une soirée, ils sont déjà fous de toi'._

_'Ils sont si adorables, Edward. Je les aime beaucoup aussi. J'ai passé une soirée vraiment idyllique'._

_'Bella, si je suis ici c'est pour m'excuser'._

_'Oh!'_

_'Je voulais m'excuser bien avant déjà et j'aurais du le faire. Alice m'a convaincu de ne pas attendre une minute de plus pour te demander pardon...'_

_'Et tu es là...'_

Silence.

_'C'était maladroit, je ne voulais pas profiter de ton moment de détresse. Je... je te sentais si fragile, je voulais te réconforter et... je suis allé plus loin que je ne l'aurais du'._

_'Edward, je n'aurais pas du me comporter de la sorte non plus. J'ai été blessante et cruelle.'_

_'Non, tu avais raison et je l'avais amplement mérité. Je n'avais pas à te tenir responsable de ce... dérapage...'_

Il grimaça, comme si le mot lui faisait mal.

_'Bon, il est temps pour moi de te laisser. J'imagine que tu dois te changer et que tu as hâte de te coucher'._

_'Tu dors ici?'_

_'Non, maintenant que je t'ai parlé, Alice me laissera rentrer... à condition que je lui raconte tout, bien sûr!'_.

Nous rîmes.

***

Il me dit bonsoir et partit.

J'avais une boule dans l'estomac. Je me sentais pourtant soulagée que les choses se soient clarifiées entre Edward et moi.

Alors pourquoi cette boule persistait-elle?

Sans réfléchir, j'enfilai mon short et mon tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse et courus à la poursuite d'Edward.

Il était à mi-chemin entre les containers et le parking. Il faisait sombre et je le voyais à peine.

_'Edward!_, l'appelai-je à bout de souffle.

Il se retourna, je pus distinguer la surprise sur son visage.

Il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique, faisant voleter mes cheveux encore humides.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'...'_

_'Non, laisse moi finir'_, le coupai-je, déterminée.

_'Edward, ce n'était pas un dérapage. J'étais perdue, effrayée, mais je n'ai pas dérapé. Je... je suis attirée par toi et ça me fait peur.'_

_'Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais...'_

Je l'embrassai. Un rapide et timide baiser sur les lèvres.

Il ne bougea pas.

Je me sentis alors honteuse.

_'Désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis ridicule. Tu devrais y aller et oublier ce que je viens de faire.'_

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue avec tendresse.

_'Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Bonne nuit.'  
_

Je restai là, immobile, comme clouée au sol alors qu'il repartait vers le parking.

Après quelques minutes en totale inertie, j'allai récupérer ma trousse de toilette que j'avais abandonnée dans le container.

Je partis d'un pas las vers ma tente.

J'avais réussi en moins de 3 minutes à gâcher ma fin de soirée. Une chance encore qu'Edward ne m'en ait pas voulu! J'avais le coeur lourd.

De toute façon, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aiderait à voir les choses un peu plus claires.

Attirée par deux hommes : j'étais pathétique.

On aurait dit un mauvais roman de l'été.

***

Quand j'entrai dans ma tente, j'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées lugubres quand une force surhumaine me plaqua contre la paroi.

Edward me fixait droit dans les yeux.

_'Je sais que tu es partagée entre Jacob et moi. Je sais aussi que tu es sincère et qu'au moment venu, tu sauras faire un choix... Mais ce que je sais par dessus tout, c'est que, tout comme ma famille, je suis fou de toi.'_

_'Edward...'_, dis-je avec difficulté.

Alors il m'embrassa fougueusement. Un baiser plein de désir, de rage, de passion.

Rien à voir avec le premier que nous avions échangé.

Mon coeur battait la chamade et d'interminables frissons me parcoururent la colonne vertébrale.

J'eus l'impression que ce baiser avait duré une éternité. J'étais à bout de souffle.

Il me sourit.

_'Maintenant, je peux rentrer.'_

Je lui souris en retour, incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit d'intelligible.

_'A très bientôt, alors'_, me dit-il.

Il passa la main dans mes cheveux et partit.

Je me couchai, mon corps encore bouillant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je sombrai bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

///////////////////////////////////

**  
Bella's POV (2è partie)  
**

Je me réveillai de bonne humeur. Je gardais les yeux clos, distinguant la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières.

Puis, me sentant inexplicablement observée, j'ouvrai les yeux sur.... Jacob en train de me regarder!

_'Non mais ça fait combien de tant que tu m'observes?'_

_'Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella. Je suis arrivé il y a plus ou moins 10 minutes. Et waouh! Super ta coupe de cheveux!'_

Je le maudissais!

_'Alors comme ça on rêve de moi?'_

_'Hein?'_

_'Et bien tu as prononcé mon nom pendant ton sommeil... et ça avait l'air très agréable'_

Rouge de honte, je lui envoyai mon oreiller au visage.

Il riait.

_'Bon, ceci dit, tu as parlé d'Edward aussi...'_

_'Oh...'_

_'Alors comme ça tu l'as embrassé? Le pauvre, tu vas finir par le tuer d'une crise cardiaque! Tu sais il a un petit coeur tout fragile'_

_'La ferme, Jacob! Je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires aussi matinaux qu'affligeants!'_

_'Un peu grognon au réveil notre jolie Bella...'_

_'Pitié... Tu es venu ici pour me torturer, c'est ça?'_

_'Non, pas vraiment. En fait je suis venu te présenter mes excuses.'_

Il redevint sérieux.

_'Décidément, je vais finir par croire que vous vous concertez avant de faire quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec moi'._

_'Edward est venu s'excuser alors?'._

_'Oui'._

_'Et c'est là que tu l'as embrassé?'_

_'Oui'._

_'Alors j'aurai le droit au même traitement?'_, me dit-il l'air taquin.

_'Arrête, Jacob. La situation est plutôt inédite pour moi et ça me pose déjà pas mal de cas de conscience...'_

Il caressa mon visage.

_'Je sais. Mais nous sommes adultes, Bella. Et qui que tu choisisses, nous saurons attendre'._

_'Et si je ne choisis aucun d'entre vous?'_

_'Et bien j'imagine qu'Edward et moi nous consolerons en buvant des bières au foyer'._

Nous rîmes.

_'Sincèrement Bella, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti.'_

_'Laisse tomber, Jacob. De toute façon j'ai très mal géré cette histoire moi aussi. Que ce soit avec toi ou avec Edward'._

Il me sourit puis jeta mes vêtements sur le lit.

_'Habille-toi je t'emmène faire un tour!'  
_

***

Jacob m'attendait devant la tente pendant que je m'habillais.

Une fois prête, nous allâmes au parking.

Je fus interloquée lorsque je vis sa voiture.

_'Mais... c'est une « Méhari »!'_

_'Et ouais! Et d'époque! Complètement refaite à neuf par mes soins'._

_'Génial!'_

_'Sérieux, tu aimes?'_

_'Carrément! J'ai toujours été passionnée par les voitures et ma mère m'a offert un livre répertoriant tous les modèles _Citroën_ pour mes 10 ans! C'est là que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette voiture!'_

_'Et bien, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Bella'._

Nous démarrâmes.

J'exaltais. Dans cette voiture les sensations étaient géniales.

Il me fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de demander à Jacob où il comptait m'emmener.

Il avait prévu une promenade dans la campagne allemande, accompagnée d'un pic nique.

Nous marchâmes une bonne partie de la matinée. Le temps était vraiment agréable et les paysages verdoyants. Comme quoi, il devait tout de même pleuvoir de temps en temps!

Vers midi, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le haut d'une petite colline pour manger.

La vue était à couper le souffle.

Jacob avait tout prévu. Le rosé frais, les fruits... Il avait pensé à tout et j'en fus touchée.

Après plus d'une heure de discussion à bâtons rompus, je m'allongeai sur la couverture et Jacob se mit à côté de moi.

Bercée par les rayons de soleil, je m'assoupis.

***

Je fus réveillée par une herbe que Jacob faisait glisser sur mon visage.

_'Bonjour, marmotte!'_

_'Oh non! Combien de temps ai-je dormi?'_

Je me mis sur mes coudes et je me retrouvai sans réfléchir à quelques centimètres du visage de Jacob.

_'Une petite demie-heure, tout au plus'_, murmura t'il.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

_'On dirait que nous sommes dans une situation dangereuse'._

_'Uniquement si tu le décides, Bella. Je n'irai plus contre ta volonté'._

_'Reçu, Major'_, lui répondis-je en souriant.

_'Et une petite baignade pour se rafraîchir vous tenterait-elle, Sergent?'_

_'Je vous suis'._

Nous rangeâmes les restants du pic nique puis Jacob me prit la main pour me mener dans la petite forêt qui se trouvait en contre-bas de la colline.

***

Nous arrivâmes devant une rivière, au beau milieu de la forêt.

_'Voilà, c'est ici'._

Il retira alors son tee-shirt et alla se baigner.

L'eau devait être gelée!

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais en short. Si j'avais été en pantalon, cela aurait été plus délicat de faire trempette!

Je mis un pied timide dans l'eau.

_'Waouh! Elle est gelée!'_

_'Allez, il fait chaud, ça te fera du bien! Un peu de courage Bella!'_

_'Eh! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, moi!'_

Je rentrai peu à peu dans l'eau.

Le lit de la rivière était caillouteux. Cela faisait mal aux pieds et je me concentrai pour ne pas glisser.

Jacob riait aux éclats devant mon manque de bravoure.

Je m'apprêtai à le sermonner lorsque mon pied dérapa. Je tombai entièrement dans l'eau.

Jacob fut près de moi en moi d'une seconde.

J'avais bu la tasse et je riais.

_'Au moins je suis trempée maintenant!'  
_

L'eau nous arrivait à la taille. Jacob était face à moi, me tenant les bras pour éviter que je tombe.

Il me fixait. L'air soudain très sérieux.

J'avais des picotements dans le dos, et je compris que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse. J'avais du mal à respirer.

_'Jacob...'_, soufflai-je.

Il me souleva sans me quitter des yeux. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, me cramponnant à ses épaules si massives.

Je l'embrassai fiévreusement. Il me serra encore plus fort.

J'avais envie de lui. J'en avais presque mal.

Je commençai à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise. Jacob embrassa ma nuque puis mes épaules qui se découvraient peu à peu.

Puis il stoppa ma main. Je restai interdite.

_'Bella, pas comme ça. Tu le regretterais. Donne-toi du temps.'._

_'Tu... tu ne veux pas de moi...'_

Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains.

_'Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Bella. Tu me rends dingue et j'ai très envie de toi mais tu n'es pas une fille d'un soir. Je veux plus qu'une « coucherie », tu comprends? Si on va jusque là, je te veux à mes côtés quand je me réveille le lendemain matin. Et je crois pas que tu sois prête à ça pour le moment. Je me trompe?'_

_'Non.'_

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

_'En attendant que tu saches où tu en es, cela me comblera largement'._

Je le remerciai intérieurement d'être plus raisonnable que moi.

Il avait raison. J'avais le coeur en miettes. J'étais incapable de faire un choix entre le mystérieux Edward et le sensuel Jacob.

***

Nous nous séchâmes et reprîmes le chemin du retour.

La bonne humeur était toujours intacte.

Jacob m'avait laissée conduire sa méhari et nous roulions à toute vitesse sur les routes de campagne, Jacob se moquant de ma conduite dangereuse.

////////////////////////////////////

**  
Bella's POV (3ème partie)  
**

J'avais juste eu le temps de prendre une douche et je rejoignis le foyer.

Mike m'attendait et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

_'Bella, tu es venue!'_

_'Disons que tu m'as vraiment manqué, petit con!'_

Il me serra dans ses bras.

Nous entrâmes dans le foyer.

Nick, qui fêtait ses 30 ans était entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes.

Il commençait à servir les bières pour tous les convives.

Je préférai un cola.

***

Mike, qui n'était jamais en reste pour faire le pitre tapa sur sa chope en signe de discours.

Il se mit debout sur la table et commença un laïus joyeux sur les avantages de la trentaine.

Il leva son verre en l'honneur de Nick et but une gorgée de bière.

Nous apprêtions tous à l'imiter lorsque tout à coup :

_'Miiiiiike..!!!!!!!....'_

Les mains tenant sa gorge, il s'écroula.


	10. Chapitre IX PUIS LA TEMPÊTE

**Carlisle's POV**

_'Va t'il s'en sortir?'_

Silence.

_'Et d'ici combien de temps en sera t'on sûr?'_

_'Très bien, merci à vous Docteur. Tenez-moi informé surtout. A n'importe quelle heure'._

Je raccrochai le téléphone.

Esmée se présenta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de mon bureau.

_'Carlisle, que se passe-t'il?'_

Je lui souris, essayant de cacher mon anxiété mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

_'Pour qu'on t'appelle un dimanche à cette heure, il a du se passer quelque chose...'._

_'Chérie, quelqu'un s'en est encore pris à un des membres de la section de transmissions'._

_'Oh, non! Bella!'_

_'Calme-toi. Il ne s'agit pas de Bella... mais d'un de ses collègues, le Sergent Newton'._

_'Mais c'est affreux! Carlisle, tu dois faire quelque chose pour les protéger!'_

_'Je sais chérie, va me chercher Edward s'il te plaît. Il faut que je lui annonce la nouvelle'._

Elle partit chercher Edward qui regardait un match de base-ball à la télévision avec Emmet et Jasper.

***

Edward arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Son regard noir me laissait imaginer son degré d'inquiétude.

_'Papa, c'est Bella?'_

_'Non Ed, c'est le Sergent Newton. On l'a empoisonné.'_

Il me regarda, interdit.

_'Mais comment va t'il? Est-il viv...'_

_'Ed, il est à l'hôpital militaire. Pour l'instant, il est toujours en réanimation. Les médecins disent que son pronostic vital est engagé.'_

_'Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Comment est-ce arrivé?'_

_'Il fêtait l'anniversaire d'un de ses collègues au foyer. La bière contenait... du cyanure'._

_'Et les autres n'ont pas été empoisonnés?'_

_'Non, il faisait un discours et il a été le premier à boire. Il s'est écroulé immédiatement alors... un de ceux qui étaient là a tout de suite crié aux autres de ne pas toucher leur verre.'_

_'C'est une chance. Cette réaction leur a sauvé la vie. De qui tiens-tu ce témoignage?'_

_'D'un des participants à la fête'._

_'Très bien, tu me donneras son nom afin que Jacob le convoque dès demain...'_

_'Ed... C'est Bella. Elle était elle aussi à la fête et c'est elle encore qui a empêché le reste de ses collègues de boire leur bière.'_

Il blêmit.

_'Bel.. Bella? Bella était là-bas? Mais...'_

_'Ne t'inquiète pas Ed, elle est saine et sauve. Elle m'a appelé de l'ambulance pour me prévenir. Elle est auprès de Newton, à l'hôpital'._

_'Papa, Newton est son meilleur ami...'_

Esmée intervint. Nous ne l'avions même pas entendue revenir.

_'Pars la rejoindre sans attendre, mon fils. Elle va avoir besoin de toi'._

Je me levai et nous prîmes Edward dans nos bras.

_'Je lance la procédure de vigilance maximale et nous te rejoignons là-bas au plus vite. Jacob est déjà à l'hôpital'._

Il partit tel un courant d'air et moins de trois secondes plus tard, nous entendions le moteur de sa Volvo.

/////////////////////////

**Jacob's POV**

J'avais pris une douche rapide et m'étais allongé sur mon lit.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella....

Ma tête était remplie de son nom, de cet incroyable après-midi que nous venions de passer, de notre baiser, de son sourire, de son corps mouillé contre le mien.

Pas moyen de me la sortir de l'esprit. En même temps, je ne le voulais pas vraiment.

Je souriais bêtement dans le vide.

Tout à coup, le froissement de ma tente me sortit de ma rêverie.

L'adjudant Crowl venait de rentrer précipitamment.

_'Major, nous avons un gros problème au foyer. Un de vos sergents a été empoisonné'._

Je me levai d'un coup. Bella! Non! Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

_'De qui s'agit-il?!'_, lui criai-je en terminant d'enfiler ma veste de treillis. J'eus peur de la réponse.

_'Du sergent Newton, Major'._

Bien que très inquiet quant au sort de Newton, j'étais soulagé d'apprendre que Bella était hors de danger.

Je mis mon béret et courus vers le foyer.

***

Quand j'arrivai, Bella tenait Mike dans ses bras.

Son corps tressaillait sous les spasmes et de la salive mousseuse s'échappait de sa bouche.

_'Newton!'_, criai-je en me précipitant vers eux.

Il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps et Dieu seul sait la dose et le type de poison qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

_'Bella, les secours ont-ils été prévenus?'_

_'Oui. Ils arrivent.'_

Elle me répondait tel un automate.

Je mis ma main sur son bras.

_'Ca va aller, Bella. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Il est fort'._

Les secours arrivèrent.

Ils mirent Newton sur une civière pendant que le médecin posait des questions à Bella tout en commençant à prodiguer les premiers soins.

Elle lui répondait tout en étant affreusement calme. Elle devait être sous le choc.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que je savais sur Bella à présent, c'est que lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle essayait par dessus tout de garder la situation sous contrôle.

Elle monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance, ne lâchant pas la main de son ami.

_'J'appellerai le général Cullen pendant le trajet'_, me dit-elle, atone.

_'Très bien, je te retrouve à l'hôpital'._

/////////////////////////

**Edward's POV**

Je roulais bien au dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée.

Newton était entre la vie et la mort et je ne voyais que deux raisons à cela : soit Bella était la cible, soit on s'en était délibérément pris à son ami le plus proche dans le but de la déstabiliser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était en danger, et c'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûr.

***

Je me garai devant l'hôpital et me précipitai directement vers le service de réanimation.

Bella était assise dans le couloir. La tête entre ses bras. Jacob était assis sur le banc en face.

_'Edward'._

_'Jacob. Mon père vient de me prévenir. Comment va Newton?'_

_'Pour l'instant on en est toujours au même point. Les prochaines heures seront décisives'._

Je chuchotai.

_'Et Bella, comment elle réagit?'_

_'Comme à son habitude. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa carapace en béton armé'._

_'Mes parents ne devraient plus tarder à arriver'._

_'Edward... Bella est vraiment en danger'._

_'Je sais. Je pense aussi que c'était elle qui était visée'._

_'Des mesures ont été prises pour sécuriser la base?'_

_'Oui, mon père a déclenché le plan d'alerte maximale'._

Bella leva les yeux. Mes parents venaient d'arriver.

***

Bella se précipita dans les bras de ma mère.

_'Esmée..._, sanglota t'elle,_ ils 'en sont pris à Mike! Mais pourquoi lui si c'est moi qu'ils veulent?'_

_'Bella, leur but était certainement de te bouleverser en s'attaquant à un de tes proches'._

_'Mais que me veulent-ils? Je ne suis rien! Un simple sergent dans une unité lambda, fille d'un chef de la police d'un trou paumé dans l'état de Washington... Je ne suis même pas riche!'_

_'Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent, ma chérie, mais je te promets que Carlisle fera tout ce qui est possible pour trouver ceux qui sont à l'origine de ce drame'._

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Bella pleurer et j'eus soudainement envie de démolir toute personne qui tenterait encore de lui faire du mal.

A1a voir ainsi, blottie dans les bras de ma mère, elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Je voulais tellement la protéger et je me sentais si impuissant.

***

Mon père nous fit signe d'approcher.

Jacob et moi le rejoignîmes.

_'Pas ici, je ne veux pas que Bella entende. Allons devant l'entrée'._

Il fit un signe de tête à ma mère et celle-ci opina, d'un air entendu.

Nous partîmes vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_**(**__**Note de l'auteur**__** : afin de vous aider à suivre le dialogue à venir, j'ajoute l'initiale du prénom de la personne qui parle devant la tirade)**_

_**C**__ 'J'ai lancé la procédure de vigilance maximale. Nous aurons du renfort dès demain après-midi'._

_**J**__ 'Mon Général, pensez-vous que cela sera suffisant pour protéger la base?'_

_**E**__ 'Ce n'est pas la base qui est en danger et il n'y a pas d'attaque imminente! C'est Bella qu'il faut protéger!'_

_**C**__ 'Je suis d'accord mais je ne peux prendre le risque de laisser la base sans renfort supplémentaire'._

_**J **__'Et pour Bella?'_

_**C**__ 'J'en ai discuté avec Esmée et nous sommes tombés d'accord. Elle devrait rester avec nous, à la maison.'_

_**E**__ 'Papa, c'est une excellente idée. Là-bas nous pourrons la protéger et personne ne pensera à la chercher chez un général'._

_**J**__ 'Ouais, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. La faire repartir chez elle serait trop dangereux.'_

_**C**__ 'Il va de soi qu'il faut garder ce lieu de retraite secret. Nous devons expliquer aux autres, y compris à la hiérarchie, que nous la renvoyons à Seattle suite à la tentative d'empoisonnement de Newton. Tout le monde comprendra qu'elle puisse être profondément choquée'._

_**J**__ 'Je m'occupe de faire les papiers officialisant son départ et je fais passer la nouvelle'._

_**C**__ 'Je mettrai le Colonel Golff dans la confidence afin qu'il ne démente pas l'information à Seattle'._

_**E**__ 'Maintenant, il reste le plus difficile à faire...'_

_**J&C**__ 'Hum?'_

_**E**__ 'Convaincre Bella de rester cachée chez nous et de laisser tomber le réseau...'_

////////////////////

**Bella's POV**

Esmée m'avait convaincue de partir. Rester la nuit dans le couloir de la réanimation n'aiderait pas Mike.

Une fois dans le parking de l'hôpital, ils se mirent tous à me dévisager.

_'Que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'_

_'Bella, tu n'es plus en sécurité à la base'_, me dit doucement Carlisle.

_'Mais la procédure de vigil...'_

_'Bella, ça ne les arrêtera pas. Ils ont l'air... déterminés'._

_'Vous comptez me renvoyer à Seattle, c'est ça?!'_, criai-je en scrutant les réactions de Jacob et d'Edward.

_'Officiellement, oui, _reprit Carlisle. _Mais officieusement, tu resterais chez nous, à la maison'._

Je le regardai, complètement ahurie.

_'Chez... vous?. Mais... je... et puis je dois terminer le réseau!'_

_'Le réseau attendra et je ne te laisse qu'un choix : tu restes chez nous jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment ou tu repars à Seattle'._

_'Mais c'est insensé!'_

_'Bella, je dois te protéger. Que tu le veuilles ou non.'_

Esmée intervint.

_'Bella, tu seras bien chez nous. Et nous serons rassurés d'être à tes côtés'._

_'Esmée, ma présence peut tous vous mettre en danger!'._

_'Et nous sommes des vampires. Nous saurons nous défendre'._

_'Jacob?, Edward?. J'imagine que votre absence de réaction signifie que vous n'êtes pas de mon côté'_, dis-je amèrement.

Je partis, furieuse.

Jacob me rattrappa.

_'Tu pars où comme ça?'_

_'Je retourne à la base, Jacob. Ca ne se voit pas?'_, sifflai-je.

_'A pied et en pleine nuit? Il y a 12 kms, Bella!'_

_'Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter. Je rentre à pied, c'est tout'._

_'Tu n'as qu'à mettre une cible phosphorescente sur ton front tant que tu y es! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, bon sang?! Tu veux qu'ils te tuent, c'est ça?!'_, me cria-t'il en me secouant par les épaules.

_'Jacob, pendant qu'ils s'attaquent à moi, ils ne s'en prennent pas à ceux que j'aime'._

Il se radoucit et me serra dans ses bras.

_'Je sais que tu es inquiète pour Mike mais comprends-nous. Nous craignons pour ta vie. Bella, j'ai peur et je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse-moi te protéger.'_

Je hochai la tête en signe de résignation.

Il prit ma main et m'emmena jusqu'à la jeep.

_'Nous retournons à la base, tu prends tes affaires et je te dépose chez les Cullen'._

***

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen.

Jacob porta mes sacs jusqu'à l'entrée et partit rejoindre Carlisle et Edward dans le bureau.

Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper me serrèrent dans leurs bras. J'avais envie de pleurer et je me sentais vide.

Alice me conduisit à ma chambre où je déballai sommairement mon paquetage.

Une fois seule, je partis m'asseoir au fond du jardin.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, à fixer l'obscurité. Une pluie fine commença à tomber mais je ne bougeai pas.

Quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner.

_'Tu devrais rentrer, tu es trempée'._

C'était Edward.

_'Quelle heure est-il?'_

_'02h10. L'heure de se coucher'._

_'Je n'ai pas sommeil'._

_'Bella...'_

Il s'assît à côté de moi.

_'Je crois que j'ai peur, Edward. J'ai peur pour Mike, j'ai peur pour moi. Je ne contrôle plus rien et je ne sais même pas si je retrouverai mon ancienne vie!'_

_'Bella, tout finira par s'arranger. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps'._

_'Et si tout ça ne s'arrêtait jamais?'_

_'Bella, je te jure que je serai toujours là. Je te protégerai et tu reprendras ta vie en main.'_

_'J'ai froid...'_

Il me prit dans ses bras, me leva et nous repartîmes vers la maison où personne ne semblait s'être encore couché.

_'Rentrons'_, me dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

***

Jacob s'apprêtait à partir quand Esmée lui dit : _'Jacob, nous ne manquons pas de chambres ici, et Bella a besoin de tout le soutien possible'._

Il me regarda et je lui fis signe que oui.

_'Mais je n'ai rien pris et...'_

Emmet le coupa.

_'Un grand gaillard comme toi rentrera bien dans mes fringues!'_

_'Ok... je reste'._

Carlisle et Emmet lui tapèrent dans le dos en souriant.

***

Je devais m'être assoupie quand le téléphone du salon se mit à sonner.

Je regardai le réveil. 04h30.

J'enfilai un gilet et me rendis dans le salon.

Carlisle avait décroché.

J'attendis. Quand la conversation fut terminée, Carlisle me regarda d'un air grave.

_'C'est Mike. Il est...'_


	11. Chapitre X IL Y A 30 ANS1è PARTIE

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**** :**  
_

**_Oui je sais, je suis cruelle! Je vous ai laissés en suspens sur le sort de Mike et malheureusement, ce chapitre à venir ne vous en apprendra pas plus!  
Allez-y! Dîtes que je suis une sadique! lol  
Donc, un peu pour vous faire râler mais surtout parce que c'est nécessaire au développement de mon histoire, voici un chapitre "flash-back".  
Nous retournons 30 ans dans le passé.  
Histoire de vous éclairer un peu... ou de vous perdre un peu plus en suppositions!  
Allez, bonne lecture!_**

**_  
Lili_**

**_PS : Et n'oubliez pas, je ne suis rien sans vos encouragements et vos lectures. Encore merci à vous._**

* * *

**2028. Petit mas servant d'auberge, dans l'arrière-pays niçois.**

_'Je... je ne sais pas, Bella. J'ai si peur pour toi. Je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose'._

_'Comment le pourraient-ils? Ils ne soupçonnent même pas mon existence!'._

_'Ils sont bien plus intuitifs et puissants que tu ne l'imagines...'_

_'Mais ils doivent respecter le traité de cohabitation des espèces! Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas vivre notre amour au grand jour?. Nous nous installerions loin d'eux...'_

_'Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé mille fois. S'ils apprennent ton existence, ils n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à t'exécuter. Ils se fichent du traité! Ils en ont déjà violé toutes les règles!'._

La jeune femme lâcha violemment la main de son compagnon.

Ils cachaient leur amour depuis tant d'années! Combien de temps encore devraient-ils se donner des rendez-vous secrets? Et combien de temps encore devrait-elle faire semblant d'être une simple humaine?

Mais elle était la dernière... Elle se devait de rester en vie.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front avec ton son amour.

Il avait l'air si malheureux, si torturé.

_'Bella... Je sais que rien de tout cela n'est simple pour toi. Ce n'est pas la vie que je rêvais de t'offrir'._

_'Je suis bien tant que je suis près de toi'._

_'Mais je te fais courir un grand danger et je ne supporterais pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quoique ce soit. Avec toi, je redeviens l'humain que j'étais. Je t'aime Bella. Bientôt, nous pourrons vivre ensemble, tous les jours et aux yeux de tous'._

_'Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?'_

_'Je ne sais pas encore... mais je trouverai une solution. Je te le promets'._

Elle leva ses grands yeux marrons vers lui. Elle lui sourit.

_'Et tu crois que le solution sera trouvée avant... disons... l'année qui vient?'_

Il la regarda, intrigué.

_'Parce que tu as 7 mois tout au plus pour nous trouver un lieu sûr... pour tous les trois'._

Elle prit la main de l'homme et le posa sur son ventre.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

_'Tu attends... un bébé! Notre bébé!...'_

_'Oui, tu vas être papa'_, lui répondit-elle, non sans émotion.

***

Depuis des années déjà ils préparaient leur vengeance : former secrètement une armée afin de renverser le nouvel ordre établi.

Toute créature sympathisante de leur cause était recrutée.

La plupart des hybrides avaient trouvé une aide « providentielle » pour s'échapper des asiles où ils étaient confinés et avaient ainsi rejoint les rangs de cette armée secrète.

Les plus durs à convaincre restaient les humains. Pourtant, ils étaient essentiels à la création de leur armée : étaient de loin la race la plus répandue sur terre – faisaient d'excellents espions, personne ne se méfiait d'un simple humain – faisaient un excellent repas lorsqu'ils ne servaient plus à rien. Boire du sang humain les avait toujours rendus plus forts.

Les Maîtres organisaient donc des campagnes de recrutement à travers le monde entier.

***

**2024. Paris**

C'est à cette occasion qu'il avait croisé la route de Bella.

Elle venait de sortir précipitamment de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière.

Elle s'était disputée avec son compagnon et désirait rentrer à pied.

Il faisait nuit et froid. Novembre, à Paris.

Ce n'était pas très prudent de marcher seule dans ces quartiers réputés chauds, mais elle semblait s'en ficher, concentrée sur sa colère.

Lui avait passé la journée à chercher d'éventuelles recrues. Ca n'avait pas été très fructueux et il errait depuis le début de la soirée, la soif de sang lui brûlant la gorge.

Il la suivit.

Son odeur était étrange, plus forte que celle d'un humain. C'était envoûtant et irrésistible.

Sa soif était aiguisée par cet entêtant parfum et il prit des ruelles annexes afin de la devancer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Lorsqu'elle tourna vers la ruelle sombre, elle s'arrêta net. Il était là,lui barrant le chemin.

Ils restèrent à se scruter une demie-seconde.

Comme il en avait l'habitude avec ses proies, il lui envoya une gifle afin de l'assommer à moitié.

Sauf que cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Au lieu de voler contre le mur, elle mit sa main sur sa joue rougie et lui mit un coup de genou dans le bas ventre.

Il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette impression : avoir physiquement mal.

Il se jeta alors sur elle, et de tout son poids, la fit tomber au sol.

Elle se débattait mais bizarrement, ne criait pas.

Il colla alors sa bouche contre sa nuque mais ses dents ne sortirent pas. Il lui était impossible de la mordre!

Il se releva d'un coup.

_'Mais... mais... qu'êtes-vous?'_, bégaya t'il.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle s'enfuit.

***

Il passa les nuits suivantes à flairer son odeur si délicate à travers la ville.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

Son parfum, ses yeux, tout en elle l'obsédait.

Au bout de 5 jours, il la vit. Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar branché, du côté de Pigalle.

A plusieurs reprises il la suivit de loin alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, toujours à pied, comme si l'incident de la semaine précédente ne l'avait pas affectée.

Un soir, sur le chemin du retour, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à la suivre.

Le gars dont elle avait précipitamment quitté la voiture était sur ses talons. Il la plaqua contre le mur en lui criant dessus. La fille se débattait et le vampire intervint. Il prît l'homme par surprise et le mordit, le vidant entièrement de son sang.

La fille assista à la scène sans ciller. Sans même un cri.

Il jeta l'homme à ses pieds et la fixa.

Elle lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

_'Vous essayez de me tuer et quelques nuits plus tard, vous jouez les sauveurs... Étrange comportement pour un suceur de sang'._

_'Vous êtes...'_

_'Une nihili.'_

_'Ils ont tous été exterminés... C'est impossible!'_

_'Alors essayez de me mordre'_, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, mettant sa nuque en évidence.

_'Je... ne ... peux pas'._

_'Ne vous en faîtes pas, il y a d'autres moyens de me tuer. Je ne suis qu'une humaine améliorée après tout! Couteau, arme à feu, noyade...'_

_'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous tuer?'_

_'Je suis un danger pour votre race. Et je suis la dernière de ma lignée, l'unique survivante du massacre orchestré par vos soins'._

_'Je ne vous tuerai pas...'_

_'Si vous me dénoncez, on le fera à votre place'._

_'Je ne vous dénoncerai pas'._

_'Et j'imagine que je dois vous faire confiance! Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai eu une journée harassante alors si vous ne me tuez pas maintenant je vais rentrer me coucher'._

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il la rattrapa.

_'Une nuit'._

_'Quoi?_, lui répondit-elle surprise.

_'Une nuit avec vous et je vous laisse tranquille. Vous ne me reverrez plus.'_

Elle le scruta, interloquée puis se reprit.

_'J'habite à deux rues d'ici'._


	12. Chapitre XI UN TRUC QUI NE TOURNE PAS

**- Un truc qui ne tourne pas rond -**

**Bella's POV**

A peine avais-je entendu la fin de la phrase de Carlisle que je courrais jusque ma chambre.

J'enfilai un jean et un sweat et me précipitai vers la jeep de Jacob.

Je partis en trombe pour l'hôpital.

Je me garai rapidement et m'élançai vers le service de réanimation.

Je percutai violemment un médecin. Le médecin qui avait pris Mike en charge.

_'Mlle Swan... c'est ça?'_

_'Euh... oui, c'est ça... pardon... je ne vous avais pas vu et...'_

Il me sourit.

_'Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt'._

_'Mike... vous avez appelé le général Cullen et...'_

_'Il est réveillé. Il est sorti d'affaire. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre mais il va bien'._

_'Merci! Merci docteur!'_, lui dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me caressa doucement le dessus de la tête en riant.

_'De rien mademoiselle. Après tout, ce n'est que mon travail...'._

Je lâchai sa taille, gênée par mon geste tout à fait déplacé et courus vers la chambre que m'avait indiqué le docteur.

***

Je frappai doucement à la porte.

_'Bella!'_

J'entrai, surprise que Mike ait deviné que c'était moi avant même qu'il ne me voie.

Son visage était si pâle et son sourire si faible... Mais si sincèrement heureux.

Il était en vie, c'était mon ami le plus fidèle.

De son lit, il me tendit les bras et je m'y jetai sans réfléchir. Juste transportée par la joie de pouvoir encore passer du temps avec lui. Ces précieux moments qu'on avait failli m'ôter à tout jamais.

Je me mis à sangloter comme une gamine et je m'en voulus immédiatement d'être si stupide.

Mike m'enserra les épaules et embrassa mes cheveux.

_'Bella, tout va bien. Je suis là.'_

_'Je sais'_, murmurai-je

_'Merde, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer et il faut que ce soit à cause de moi!'_, me dit-il en plaisantant.

Je souris à sa remarque.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée en Allemagne, je n'avais jamais autant pleuré devant des gens.

Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré... tout court.

Consciente de son état de fatigue, je quittai son lit et pris une chaise pour m'installer à ses côtés.

Il me regarda plus attentivement et serra ma main un peu plus fort.

_'Bella, quelqu'un en a salement après toi. J'ai beau tourner tout ça dans n'importe quel sens, j'en arrive toujours au même résultat : quelqu'un veut ta peau... et je ne sais pas pourquoi.'_

_'Il ne doit pas si bien me connaître_, dis-je en souriant,_ sinon il n'aurait pas empoisonné la bière étant donné que je déteste cette boisson'._

_'Bella, je ne plaisante pas. Il faut qu'on t'emmène dans un endroit plus sûr.'_

_'C'est déjà le cas, Mike. Le général Cullen a pris les dispositions nécessaires. Je ne serai pas à la base le temps que les choses se calment'._

_'C'est une bonne chose, et ça me rassure'._

_'Tu sais, je suis solide!'_

_'Eh! Tu parles à ton pote Mike, là! Ne me sors pas le couplet de la fille forte, s'il te plaît. Pas à moi!'_

J'esquissai un sourire.

_'Et tes deux amoureux transis, ça va?'_

_'Ils se font du souci pour toi mais ça va'_

_'Et du souci pour toi en l'occurrence, ma belle!'_

_'Un peu trop, oui...'_, soupirai-je.

_'Merde... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais... tu les aimes bien, non?'_

_'Mike... Ce n'est pas jouable. Je ne peux pas me partager en deux et je suis incapable de choisir'._

_'Alors ne choisis pas. Laisse toi du temps et tout te paraîtra plus clair. Apprends à les connaître. Et puis surtout concentre-toi sur le plus important : mets-toi à l'abri du maniaque qui te court après!'._

***

Nous parlions ainsi depuis de longues minutes. C'était si bon de le voir ainsi, sourire, plaisanter avec moi. Mike, mon Mike.

J'avoue que mes pensées avaient un peu quitté la pièce pendant qu'il continuait de faire la conversation. J'étais si heureuse.

Il me saisit alors brusquement le bras et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

Je sentis deux mains glacées sur mes épaules. Des mains aussi glacées que celles d'Edward mais à la différence qu'Edward ne me ferait pas de mal en les serrant si fort...

_'Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_, cria Mike alors qu'il essayait vainement de se lever.

Je me retournai.

Un vampire se tenait là. Un sourire malsain sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il la jeta contre le mur.

Non! Pas ça! J'étais là, accroché au lit à cause de ce maudit cathéter. Trop faible pour m'en débarrasser.

Je voulus appuyer sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence mais le vampire me devança et l'arracha du mur.

Ces yeux étaient rouges. Tous les vampires que je connaissais avait les yeux dorés... parce que depuis le traité ils ne se nourrissaient plus de sang humain.

Une seule pensée me vint alors à l'esprit. Et je la dis à voix haute.

_'Volturi.'_

Il me scruta puis me montra ses dents.

_'Dis au revoir à ta copine'._

_'Non! Ne la touche pas espèce de sale suceur de sang! Prends-moi à sa place! C'est du sang que tu veux? J'en ai aussi!'._

_'C'est... touchant, et je te promets de réfléchir à ta proposition mais c'est elle que je veux'._

Il ricana puis se dirigea à nouveau vers Bella.

Je criais à l'aide mais personne ne semblait entendre, comme si nous étions seuls dans ce foutu hôpital.

***

Plus il s'approchait d'elle et plus elle se recroquevillait contre le mur. Elle était terrorisée.

Il la souleva comme on le ferait d'une plume. Mais Bella se reprit.

Elle lui enserra la pomme d'Adam et il lâcha son étreinte sur elle.

Elle parut tout aussi surprise que je l'étais.

Le vampire feulait et Bella lui colla un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il recula. Fou de rage.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre la situation lui non plus.

Il la prit alors par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

Il allait la mordre!

_'Non!!!!!!!'_, criai-je alors que Bella se débattait.

Il approcha de son cou et je fermai les yeux, impuissant.

C'est là que j'entendis un râle encore plus rageur. Il gifla Bella et la secoua sans ménagement.

_'Qu'est ce que tu es? Qu'est ce que tu es?!!!!!!!!'._

Bella le regardait, terrorisée et interdite.

_'Je... je ne sais pas! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?!!!!'_

_'Je ne peux pas te mordre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que répondre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que venait de lui dire le vampire.

***

_'Lâchez-moi! Je ne sais même pas de... quoi vous me parlez! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin!!!???'._

_'Te ramener aux grands maîtres... Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance'._

Il la coinça sous son bras et s'apprêtait à l'emmener lorsqu'un autre feulement me sortit de ma torpeur.

/////////////////

**Edward's POV**

J'avais entendu la conversation entre Carlisle et Bella de ma chambre. Je ne fus pas surpris d'entendre le bruit de la jeep quelques minutes après.

Mike s'en était sorti et malgré l'heure plutôt matinale, elle était partie comme un éclair.

Je souris. C'était Bella.

Je voulais venir avec elle mais je me retins. Elle avait besoin de retrouver Mike et les laisser seuls une petite heure me semblait bienvenu.

Je resterais sur mes gardes, à écouter de ma chambre tout ce qui se passait à l'hôpital pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mon père devait penser la même chose puisque je l'entendis rejoindre sa chambre quelques secondes après.

Il passa derrière ma porte en murmurant _'je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de garder une oreille sur elle...'_

***

J'avais l'impression de violer son intimité mais sa conversation avec Mike me faisait plaisir.

Ainsi, elle se sentait réellement partagée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait de réels sentiments pour moi. Bien sûr, pour Jacob aussi mais je ne retins que la partie la plus agréable : elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Et ça, c'était plutôt inespéré.

Je sentis un malaise m'envahir. Un danger. Bella était en danger.

Le cri de Mike ne fit que confirmer mon appréhension.

Je me précipitai dans le couloir.

Mon père aussi avait entendu puisqu'il sortait lui aussi de sa chambre.

_'Edward, pars tout de suite et je te rejoins avec Jacob.'_

De ma famille, j'étais le plus rapide.

Je sautai du balcon du salon et courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'hôpital.

***

Il était devant moi. Il tenait Bella sous son bras.

Je feulai.

_'Lâche-la tout de suite'._

_'Ton amie a... disons quelque chose d'exceptionnel...'_

_'Je t'ai dit de la lâcher'._

_'Non, désolé mon vieux. Elle est attendue par les grands maîtres et...'_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et me ruai sur lui.

Bella atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et me regarda, horrifiée.

_'Edward, non!'._

J'écrasai le vampire de tout mon poids. Il essayait d'arracher mes chairs mais ses dents ne sortirent pas.

Merde! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ce vampire est un Volturi, il devrait être plus puissant que moi et j'arrive à le mettre à terre. Il n'arrive même pas à me mordre! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

***

_'Demitri!'_, cria mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre accompagné de Jacob, métamorphosé en loup, prêt à attaquer.

Le vampire profita de ma surprise.

Il me poussa et courut à travers la chambre pour se jeter à travers la fenêtre.

Jacob prit le même chemin et partit à sa poursuite.

Je me précipitai vers Bella qui semblait tétanisée. Mon père en fit autant avec Mike.

_'Bella...'_

_'Je... je vais bien'._

Je la serrai dans mes bras, trop heureux qu'elle soit vivante.

_'Edward, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Le vampire... il... il n'a pas pu me mordre... et j'ai réussi à lui faire mal... et..'._

Je croisai le regard de mon père.

***

Il était presque midi lorsque je ramenai Bella chez mes parents.

Jacob n'avait pas réussi à rattraper le vampire car celui-ci avait retrouvé toutes ses forces dès qu'il avait passé la fenêtre.

Carlisle était resté à l'hôpital afin d'organiser la sécurité autour de la chambre de Mike.

Je couchai Bella dans la chambre et descendis dans la cuisine où ma mère discutait avec Jacob tout en lui préparant un repas.

Je m'assis au comptoir, à côté de Jacob.

Elle nous regarda avec des yeux plein de tendresse.

_'Elle l'a échappé belle, n'est-ce pas?'_

_'J'ai eu si peur, maman...'_

_'Je n'ai même pas réussi à le rattraper! Ce bouffon était réduit à l'état de mauviette et hop, il passe la fenêtre et il reprend ses pouvoirs comme par magie!'_, gronda Jacob.

Ma mère blêmit.

_'Tout va bien maman?'_

_'Quel est le nom de Bella?'_

Jacob et moi la regardâmes, surpris.

_'Isabella Swan, Esmée. Pourquoi?'_, demanda Jacob.

_'Isabella... Et elle vient de l'état de Washington... '_, se mit-elle à réfléchir, l'air grave.

_'Maman? Tu es sûre que tout va bien?'_

_'Oui... oui... bien sûr. Je dois.. je vais appeler ton père. A tout à l'heure'._

Elle quitta la cuisine précipitamment, nous laissant Jacob et moi dans la plus grande expectative.


	13. Chapitre XII L'ANGE AUX YEUX ROUGES

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__** : **_

_**Ca y est, les révélations comment à se distiller... **_

_**Il est vrai que vous commenciez à faire de plus en plus de suppositions et vous verrez que certaines d'entre vous ne sont pas si loin de la vérité!**_

_**Oh, bien sur, je suis bien trop sadique et tordue pour vous dévoiler toutes les clés du mystère dans ce chapitre mais au moins commencera t'il à vous mettre sur la voie.**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci.**_

_**J'ai dépassé les 1000 lectures cette semaine et je n'en suis pas peu fière (surtout que je publie cette fic sur 2 autres sites et sur mon blog!).**_

_**Vos commentaires me font toujours chaud au coeur. Vous êtes vraiment adorables.**_

_**Merci, merci, merci à vous.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Lili**_

**- L'ange aux yeux rouges -**

**......'s POV**

_'Bonsoir Maître.'_

_'Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel nocturne mon ami?'_

_'J'ai des nouvelles qui, je pense, vous apporteront le plus grand réconfort après le retentissant échec de Démétri'._

_'Je t'écoute, mon ami'._

_'Je sais où elle se cache'._

_'Je le sais aussi. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à Seattle'._

_'Non, Maître. C'est un leurre. Elle est toujours à Ramstein.'_

_'Que me dis-tu? Je tiens pourtant cette information de source sûre'._

_'Tout a été orchestré par Carlisle. Il se doute qu'il y a une taupe dans la base'._

_'Alors... Où... est...elle?'_

_'Chez les Cullen.'_

_'Bien... Très bien... Nous allons y remédier. Et comment vont ta femme et tes enfants?'_

_'Ils... ils vont bien... Maître.'_

_'Tu seras récompensé comme il se doit pour ta fidélité...'_

_'Mer.. merci Maître.'_

_'Après tout... la place de Cullen sera bientôt vacante!!!!!'._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Je retournai dans la chambre de Bella.

Le comportement d'Esmée m'avait paru des plus étranges et je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'elle me fasse des secrets.

Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre non plus. Il avait rejoint la base après le déjeuner non sans me jeter un regard interrogateur avant de passer notre porte.

Bella dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle ne cessait de gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en parlant.

Elle devait certainement faire un cauchemar.

Je passai ma main sur son visage, essayant de la réconforter mais la froideur de ma peau la réveilla.

_'Edward? '_, me dit-elle dans un sourire qui m'aurait fait fondre en une autre circonstance.

_'Ce n'est que moi, Bella. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Rendors-toi'._

_'Je ne préfère pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois ses yeux rouges.'_

_'Démétri...'_, soupirai-je.

_'D'où ton père et toi le connaissez-vous?'_

_'C'est un des fidèles sbires des Volturi'._

_'Ha... Ils veulent vraiment ma mort, alors.'_

Je lui caressai les cheveux tout en lui souriant.

_'Mais on ne les laissera pas faire'._

Elle émit un petit rire.

_'C'est moi qui te fais rire, Bella?'_

_'Non... C'est idiot... C'est juste que... non, laisse tomber'._

_'Non, non. Je t'en prie. Dis-moi'_, l'encourageai-je.

_'Depuis que je suis petite... j'ai toujours cru qu'un ange veillait sur moi...'_

_'C'est plutôt mignon. Et je crois que de nombreux enfants pensent comme toi'._

_'Non, le fait est que... j'ai continué à y croire... même plus grande'._

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

_'Edward, ce n'est pas drôle! Tu es comme Mike! Lui aussi se fiche de moi à chaque fois que je lui raconte ça!'_

_'Bon d'accord. J'arrête de rire'_, dis-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux.

_'Quand nous étions enfants, Mike et moi allions souvent nous baigner dans une petite crique et un jour, la houle était plus forte que d'habitude et j'ai commencé à me noyer. Mike a essayé de me secourir mais les vagues le repoussaient à chaque fois vers le rivage. C'est alors que je l'ai vu, l'ange aux yeux rouges. Il a prit ma main et m'a remontée à la surface. Il m'a déposée sur un rocher. C'est la première fois que je le voyais.'_

_'Et Mike l'a vu lui aussi?'_

_'Malheureusement, non. Et il s'est payé ma tête lorsque je le lui ai raconté'._

Elle fit la moue et continua.

_'Depuis, à chaque fois que j'étais en danger il apparaissait. Quand je me suis endormie au volant de la voiture de mon père, il m'a sortie du véhicule avant même que celui-ci ne percute l'arbre. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la carcasse mais moi, je n'avais pas la moindre égratignure'. _

_'Et comment sais-tu que c'est un ange?'_

_'Parce qu'il est si pâle, sa peau est si froide. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux... Et ses yeux rouges sont remplis de tendresse. Je n'ai pas peur. Il m'apaise.'_

Je restai interdit en écoutant la description de « l'ange » de Bella. Cela ressemblait plus à un Volturi qu'à un « prince sauveur », le regard plein de tendresse en moins.

_'Et depuis que je suis arrivée à Ramstein, avec tous ces incidents, je n'arrête pas de le voir. C'est vrai quoi! Comment expliques-tu que le petit verrou en plastique de la douche n'ait pas cédé lorsque l'on m'a agressée?'_

_'Bella... C'est peut-être juste... la chance'._

_'Oui, comment Edward le « terre-à-terre » pourrait-il croire à ce genre de choses?'_

_'Bella... Ne le prends pas ainsi.'_

_'Non, excuse-moi. C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très logique ce que je dis. Laisse tomber... En plus, le seul être aux yeux rouges que nous ayons tous pu voir était loin de me vouloir du bien! J'imagine que j'ai du m'inventer ce personnage pour me « sauver » de ma solitude de petite fille'._

Je la trouvais si adorable, si fragile. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais elle semblait avoir besoin d'être protégée.

_'Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos après ce qu'il s'est passé'._

Elle me retint par le poignet.

_'Edward, reste... s'il te plaît'._

Ma respiration se coupa.

_'Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Bella'._

Elle me sourit.

_'Je m'en fous...'_

Je ne pouvais pas résister. J'étais « cuit ».

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, tout contre son corps si doux et chaud et la prit dans mes bras.

Elle enserra ma taille et déposa sa tête contre mon torse.

_'Merci'_, murmura t'elle dans un souffle.

Moins d'une minute après, elle dormait paisiblement... et moi, j'étais juste heureux.

* * *

**Esmée's POV**

Du couloir, j'avais entendu toute la conversation entre Edward et Bella.

L'ange aux yeux rouges, l'état de Washington, les attaques dont elle s'était sortie « miraculeusement », son prénom... Comment n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt? C'était si évident!

Je devais le prévenir. Trente ans déjà que nous ne nous étions plus vus... Pourtant il le fallait. Bella était en danger et je devais la protéger. Je lui avais promis.

Je devais d'abord en parler avec Carlisle, je le savais, mais cela incluait que je lui révèle toute l'histoire, mon histoire. Ce passé que je lui cachais depuis 25 ans déjà.

Je n'avais plus le choix, mais je préférais en parler avec Carlisle de vive voix, pas par téléphone.

Je lui expliquerais tout dès qu'il reviendrait de l'hôpital, mais en attendant, il fallait que je reprenne contact cet un homme de mon passé... Celui à qui j'avais fait la plus grande des promesses.

J'allai dans le bureau de Carlisle et récupérai la petite boîte que j'avais cachée sous une latte du parquet, à l'endroit même où se trouvait le tapis.

J'en sortis la pierre d'ambre. Je la serrai fort et me concentrai.

La pierre se mit à briller et vibra sous la voix que je n'avais jamais réussi à oublier.

_'Esmée?....'_

_'J'ai retrouvé Isabella...'_

L'ambre se mit à étinceler plus fort encore.

_'Mon... Isabella....'_

_'Oui.'_

_'Mais... comment as-tu fait?'_

_'C'est elle qui est venue à moi... sans le savoir'._

_'Que se passe-t'il Esmée?'_

_'Elle court un grand danger... Je crois qu'Aro la cherche'._

_'Nooon! C'est impossible! Ils la croient tous morte!'_

_'Alors ce n'est plus le cas. Ils la veulent et je n'arriverai pas à la protéger très longtemps'._

_'Tu vas tout dire à Carlisle?'_

_'Je n'ai plus le choix. Il doit savoir.'_

_'Je sais... et c'est un homme bon. Il comprendra, Esmée'._

_'Et pour Isabella? Dois-je lui dire?'_

_'Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Tu as déjà largement honoré ta promesse et je t'en remercie'._

_'Mais comment comptes-tu faire?'_

_'Je viens...'_

_'Mais tu n'y penses pas! Tes frères pourraient te suivre!!!'_

_'C'est mon affaire, Esmée. Je me charge d'eux. Il est temps de faire éclater la vérité. En attendant, sois prudente'._

_'Toi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillons sur Isabella. A bientôt, __**Marcus**_._'_

_**Et oui, l'homme mystérieux a un nom qui rappellera certainement quelque chose à celles qui ont lu la saga!**_

_**Bon, prochain chapitre mercredi. Au programme? Retour 30 ans dans le passé II !**_

_**De quoi avoir quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires...**_

_**Au fait, vous voyez le bouton vert en dessous?**_

_**Et bien cliquez dessus et laissez vos commentaires!!! (sinon, comment je sais si je fais du bon boulot, moi???).**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**Lili**_

_**PS : Je publie sur le site un chapitre le mercredi soir et un autre le samedi matin (sauf imprévus!).**_


	14. Chapitre XIII IL Y A 30ANS 2è PARTIE

**- Il y a 30 ans... (2è partie) -**

**2024. Paris.**

**Marcus'POV**

Une nuit. Elle m'avait donné une nuit de sa vie.

A son contact, j'étais redevenu humain. Je n'étais plus un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas la mordre et le moindre de mes gestes ne pouvait la blesser.

J'avais oublié cette impression d'être fragile et mortel.

Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu en profiter pour me tuer mais au lieu de ça nous avions fait l'amour passionnément, comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Nous étions deux âmes perdues.

Moi, un vampire puissant. Un Volturi. Le frère d'Aro et de Caïus. A nous trois nous avions gouverné le monde des vampires avant que le traité ne soit signé.

Puis nous avions transgressé les lois, continuant de nous nourrir de sang humain, montant secrètement une armée afin de prendre le contrôle de toutes les espèces par la terreur.

Elle, unique survivante de son espèce, les Nihils.

Elle cachait ses origines depuis si longtemps, fuyant les espèces surnaturelles afin de cacher son don.

Elle, unique survivante d'une espèce que nous, les Volturi, avions fait massacrer.

Elle ne m'avait pas dit son nom, et elle ne connaissait pas le mien non plus.

Mais, poussé par l'envie de tout savoir d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les étiquettes des boîtes aux lettres en quittant son appartement au petit matin.

**Anabella Giordani**.

Je souris. Tout comme moi, elle était d'origine italienne.

Anabella. Ce prénom était magnifique et lui allait si bien.

La nuit devînt une semaine, puis un mois, puis un an...

Nous nous voyions sporadiquement car je devais continuer ma mission de recrutement, et puis surtout, je ne pouvais éveiller les soupçons de mes frères.

Au fil de notre amour je lui trouvai un surnom qu'elle portait mieux que personne : **Bella**.

* * *

**2024. Volterra. Palais des Volturi.**

**Esmée's POV**

Je marchais dans le grand jardin, flânant entre les fontaines et les allées bien dessinées.

Marcus m'avait demandé de le rejoindre, près de l'étang.

Marcus et moi étions très proches, il était un ami fidèle et nous nous faisions souvent des confidences.

Lui seul savait à quel point je souffrais.

Ces années de mariage avec Aro étaient un véritable échec. Il ne me portait ni intérêt, ni tendresse. Je n'ose même pas parler d'amour. Il me trompait depuis le début. Il était cruel et violent, assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance.

Son frère Caïus n'était guère mieux. Un véritable lâche qui suivait son frère comme un vulgaire chien.

Seul Marcus sortait du lot.

_'Esmée... il fallait que je te parle'._

_'Marcus, tu me fais peur. Tout va bien?'_

_'Je... je suis amoureux...'_

_'Oh! Mais c'est génial! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! De qui s'agit-il? Je la connais? Raconte-moi tout!'_

_'Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, Esmée. Il y a une vie en jeu'._

_'Attends Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Certes, Aro est un imbécile mais je ne pense pas qu'il trouve à redire sur ta vie sentimentale... sauf si...'_

Je m'arrêtai et fixai Marcus. Son anxiété était palpable. Je continuai ma phrase.

_'Sauf si... elle est humaine. Elle est humaine, c'est ça?'._

_'Non. C'est une Nihili'._

J'arrêtai de marcher.

_'Co... comment est ce possible? Aro les a tous exterminés...'_, chuchotai-je.

_'Elle est la seule survivante. Elle vit comme une humaine, en France'._

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que venait de me dire Marcus. Je venais surtout de comprendre à quel point il me faisait confiance pour me confier un tel secret.

***

Au fil des années, Marcus continua de se confier à moi sur son histoire d'amour avec Anabella.

Elle vivait cachée dans le sud de la France et il la voyait le plus souvent possible.

Malgré tout, le fait de ne pouvoir vivre « normalement » à ses côtés le minait. Elle lui manquait et il supportait de moins en moins la pression et le désir de pouvoir de mon cher mari, Aro.

Il commençait à craindre qu'il ait des soupçons sur ses absences régulières et avait peur pour Anabella.

De mon côté, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec Aro. Je planifiais de le quitter et de fuir Volterra par la même occasion. Je ne voulais plus boire de sang humain. Je voulais vivre libre, comme vivaient les autres vampires depuis que le traité avait été signé. Je les enviais de pouvoir vivre parmi les autres espèces, avoir un travail, aimer...

//////////////////

**2029. Volterra. Palais des Volturi**

**Aro's POV**

Demetri entra dans la grande salle et nous salua.

_'Maître, c'est pire que ce que nous pensions'._

_'Je t'écoute, Demetri. Ne me fais pas languir'._

_'Votre frère est bien avec une femme mais...'_

_'C'est une humaine, c'est ça?!!!!'_, commençai-je à hurler.

_'Non, Maître... C'est une nihili'._

A ces mots, Caïus me regarda, tout aussi choqué que moi.

_'Mais c'est impossible!'_

_'Maître, lorsque je la suivais j'ai eu l'occasion de m'approcher d'elle. Elle a cette odeur si particulière... et plus je m'approchais, plus je sentais mes forces m'abandonner'._

_'Il faut absolument l'éliminer!'_

_'LES éliminer, Maître.'_

_'Sont-ils plusieurs à avoir survécu?'_

_'Non, Maître. Mais elle vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille. La fille... de Marcus'._


	15. Chapitre XIV QUI EST BELLA ?

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**C'est vrai, j'ai du retard et je suis désolée!**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Il faut dire que c'est l'heure des révélations pour Bella et que les circonstances ne sont pas simples.**_

_**Ce chapitre est donc court mais intense.**_

_**Celles qui se posaient mille questions ne vont pas être déçues!**_

_**Merci encore à vous pour vos lectures et commentaires!**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Lili**_

* * *

**- Qui est Bella? -**

**Esmée's POV**

J'avais prévenu Carlisle que je devais absolument lui parler dès qu'il rentrerait ce soir. Il avait paru inquiet et je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à le rassurer.

Je me sentais fautive et coupable. Pas de mon passé, non. Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible.

Non, je me sentais coupable de n'en avoir jamais parlé avec l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis 25 ans.

Il ne m'avait jamais rien caché et le fait de taire mon ancien mariage ressemblait beaucoup à une trahison.

Bella s'était réveillée et avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec Edward.

Ils étaient si beaux ensemble et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle finirait par le choisir, malgré l'affection que je portais à Jacob.

Il était 20h30 et je savais que Carlisle arriverait d'ici une heure maximum.

J'angoissais.

***

Carlisle arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me dit qu'il partait prendre une petite douche rapide.

Je le retins par le poignet.

_'Carlisle, je dois vraiment te parler'._

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa de nouveau.

_'Juste une petite douche et je te promets que je suis entièrement à toi'._

Il sourit et monta l'escalier.

Les choses n'allaient pas être simples...

La nuit commençait à tomber et Edward et Bella rentrèrent dans le salon en riant.

Je remarquai que mon fils avait vu mon air inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils. Je lui fis signe de la tête que tout allait bien et il s'installa dans le canapé avec Bella qui m'offrit un sourire à me fendre le coeur.

Je partis dans la cuisine et commençai à préparer le dîner, histoire de faire passer mon angoisse.

Alors que je coupai la laitue, je m'arrêtai net.

Une douleur m'étreignit la poitrine et mes sens furent en alerte. Un vampire approchait de la maison, je pouvais le sentir.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Edward et Carlisle avaient eux aussi senti le danger et s'étaient précipités dans la cuisine.

Edward tenait Bella serrée derrière lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Edward et Carlisle se mirent à feuler, laissant leurs dents apparaître.

//////////////

**Bella's POV**

Je me tenais derrière Edward, me cramponnant de toutes mes forces à lui.

J'avais eu mon lot de frayeurs pour la journée et je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter un nouveau danger.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le danger semblait imminent et j'étais incapable de baisser les bras, d'abandonner.

La réaction d'Esmée me surprit.

Elle demanda à Carlisle et Edward de se calmer et alla ouvrir la porte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsque je vis l'homme entrer.

Grand, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, la peau très pâle...

C'était... mon ange aux yeux rouges!

Je quittai le dos d'Edward et m'approchai.

Edward me cria de rester près de lui et Carlisle se remit à feuler mais j'avançai malgré tout, comme hypnotisée par cet homme.

Esmée se tenait à côté de mon ange et me sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Quand Edward m'attrapa par les épaules, je me détachai de lui.

_'Ne t'en fais pas Edward, il ne me fera pas de mal. C'est mon ange aux yeux rouges.'_

Il resta stupéfait devant ma déclaration.

_'Bella! Ce n'est pas un ange! C'est un Volturi!'_, intervint Carlisle.

Un Volturi? Un homme qui avait veillé sur moi toutes ces années? C'était impossible!

Esmée prit alors la parole.

_'Bella, je te présente Marcus. Marcus Volturi'._

Elle reprit à l'attention d'Edward et de son mari.

_'Il est venu en ami, dans l'unique but de protéger Bella'._

L'homme osa un pas vers moi.

_'Bella, je ne te veux aucun mal. Mais tu le sais déjà, non?'_

_'Qui... qui êtes-vous? Je croyais que vous étiez... un rêve'_

Il sourit à ma réflexion.

Esmée serrait le bras de mon ange. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et je nageais en pleine confusion.

Carlisle perdit son sang-froid.

_'Esmée, est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici et pourquoi un Volturi se tient à ton bras dans NOTRE maison???!!!!!!'_

C'est l'ange qui répondit.

_'Esmée m'a prévenu que mes frères en avaient après Bella et je suis venu vous aider à la protéger.'_

_'Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde! Pourquoi feriez-vous ça?!'_, s'écria Carlisle, ayant perdu toute trace de calme.

_'Parce que Bella est ma fille. Elle est Isabella Giordani Volturi. Elle est née de ma relation avec Anabella Giordani, unique survivante du massacre du peuple Nihil .'_

Je savais que j'avais été adoptée à l'âge de 8 mois par Renée et Charlie Swan. Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Malgré le divorce de mes parents adoptifs, j'avais été choyée et aimée par eux.

Lorsque Renée m'avait proposé de rechercher qui étaient mes véritables parents, j'avais repoussé son offre. J'étais une enfant heureuse et je ne voulais pas connaître qui et pourquoi on m'avait abandonnée si jeune. Je préférais ne pas savoir.

Maintenant, je savais et je commençais à comprendre.

Cette étrange sensation de me sentir toujours si différente des autres, cet ange qui m'avait sauvé la vie si souvent, cette chose invisible que j'avais réussi à blesser dans la forêt, les paroles de Demetri...

Tout ça correspondait mot pour mot à ce que m'avait raconté Alice le soir du barbecue.

Le puzzle de ma vie était en train de se mettre en place.

///////////////////

**Edward's POV**

J'étais choqué. Marcus, le père de Bella? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait été adoptée!

Je la regardais. Elle semblait pétrifiée.

A présent, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

Le mystère qui entourait Bella, son odeur entêtante, son courage et sa force, la manière dont elle avait blessé cette créature dans la forêt, Demetri qui avait subitement perdu ses pouvoirs puis les avait repris une fois sorti de la chambre d'hôpital, son ange aux yeux rouges...

J'ai toujours pensé que Bella était une fille à part, et encore, si j'avais su à quel point j'étais loin de la vérité!

Bella était une hybride. Mi vampire-mi nihili. Ceci expliquant certainement qu'elle n'avait pas d'incisives proéminentes mais qu'elle était si pâle, qu'elle avait une telle force de caractère et une aura incroyable.

Bella était née pour être une combattante. C'était certainement ce qui l'avait guidée vers l'armée sans qu'elle ne le sache elle-même.

A elle seule, elle représentait l'espoir de perpétuer une espèce que l'on croyait tous disparue à jamais.

Je ne l'en trouvais que plus belle et précieuse.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

_'Bella, ça va?'_

_'Oui... Je vais bien. En fait, je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je viens de trouver quelle était ma place dans l'univers'_, me répondit-elle étrangement calme.

Mon père s'était apaisé mais il regardait Esmée avec des yeux plein d'incompréhension.

_'Et sais-tu au moins ce qu'ils veulent à Bella, Marcus? Crois-tu qu'ils savent qu'elle est Nihil?'_

_'J'imagine que oui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus gros pour eux, Carlisle'._

_'Je t'écoute'._

_'Aro et Caïus n'ayant pas de descendance, Bella est légitimement celle héritera du trône ainsi que le royaume au combien puissant de notre famille. Aro et Caïus vont bientôt avoir 200 ans. La loi de notre famille impose que les souverains ne peuvent garder leur statut au delà de cet âge que s'il n'ont pas de descendants. Bella est une vraie menace pour eux'._

Bella intervint.

_'Mais je ne veux pas de ce trône et encore moins du royaume des Volturi! Je n'ai pas passé 6 ans de ma vie à les combattre pour passer à l'ennemi au moindre appel du pied!'_

Marcus prit un air grave.

_'Il le faut, Bella. Grâce à toi, cette guerre cesserait, nos vampires ne boiraient plus de sang humain et tu pourrais perpétuer ta race sans que quiconque ne la menace à nouveau. Ce trône, c'est ta place'. _

Elle nous regarda tous. Mon père acquiesça.

_'Accepte, Bella. Ce royaume, c'est ta maison et tu es notre unique chance de mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre. Tu es née pour ça et nous t'aiderons à reprendre la place à laquelle tu prétends. Tu appartiens à cette famille. Tu peux être le bon côté des Volturi.'_

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

_'Je mènerai ce combat avec toi. Je serai toujours là, Bella'._

Elle resta pensive et me serra plus fort contre elle.

_'Et où est ma mère?'_, demanda t'elle soudain à Marcus.

* * *

_**On en apprend des choses dans ce chapitre, hein?**_

_**Et puis on comprend mieux pourquoi les Volturi en veulent tant à la peau de Bella!**_

_**Le chapitre suivant devrait terminer de répondre aux quelques questions qui subsistent.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**_

_**A bientôt!**_

_**Lili**_


	16. Chapitre XV FAIRE UN CHOIX

**- Faire un choix : celui de ne pas en faire -**

**Bella's POV**

Marcus me fixa, des larmes plein les yeux.

_'Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère'_, répétai-je nerveusement, pressentant la réponse.

_'J'ai tout essayé, Bella... Je suis arrivé trop tard'_, me répondit-il.

Carlisle intervint.

_'Marcus, je crois que tu lui dois plus que cette réponse. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre moi aussi'_, dit-il en regardant sa femme. _'J'ai besoin de comprendre quel a été ton rôle dans cette histoire, Esmée, et pourquoi tu nous a caché ça à moi ainsi qu'à nos enfants'._

Esmée prit la parole.

_'Marcus est mon ex beau-frère. Aro était mon mari...'_

_'Maman!'_, s'exclama Edward. Il était sous le choc, tout comme moi. Quelque part, j'étais heureuse qu'Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmet ne soient pas là pour entendre ces sombres révélations.

_'Tu as été une Volturi?!!! Et tout ce temps où tu m'as vu essayer de les combattre tu as fait comme si tout était normal! Comment as-tu pu te jouer de moi de cette manière, Esmée? Je te faisais confiance! NOUS te faisions confiance!'_

Le visage d'Esmée était décomposé par la souffrance et la culpabilité. J'avais si mal pour elle. En même temps, j'avais besoin de savoir...

_'Esmée..._, dis-je avec douceur,_ raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir'._

_'Un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Aro et Caïus. Ils avaient tout découvert sur la liaison entre leur frère et ta mère. La nouvelle de ta naissance les a rendus fous de rage. Ils ont donc projeté d'aller vous assassiner.'_

Marcus continua.

_'Lorsqu'Esmée m'a prévenu de ce que mes frères s'apprêtaient à faire, je me suis précipité chez ta mère... C'était trop tard. Je l'ai découverte gisant dans son lit. Je t'ai alors cherchée partout et comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient prise pour te tuer au palais. J'ai cru devenir fou. Je venais de perdre la femme de ma vie et je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille. Tu étais la seule chose qui me restait d'elle'._

Esmée reprit l'histoire.

_'En fait, je suis arrivée au moment où ils ont tué Anabella. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle mais toi tu dormais dans ton berceau à l'étage et je pouvais encore te sauver. Je t'ai prise avec moi et t'ai emmenée le plus loin possible de ce lieu. Quand j'ai prévenu Marcus que j'avais réussi à te préserver, il m'a fait jurer de te protéger. Mais je savais qu'en désertant le palais, Aro se mettrait à ma recherche et que tu courrais un grand danger tant que tu serais à mes côtés. J'ai donc pris la décision la plus dure de toute ma vie : je t'ai laissée au soin d'un centre d'adoption dans l'Etat de Washington. Quelques semaines après, tu as été adoptée par Charlie et Renée Swan. Je savais qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de toi et qu'ils t'aimeraient autant qu'Anabella, Marcus ou moi, nous t'aimions. Je voulais juste que tu vives une vie normale. Une vie d'humaine. Le hasard t'a mise sur mon chemin 30 ans plus tard... Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais Isabella. Notre Isabella. Je l'ai seulement réalisé lorsque Jacob a expliqué comment Demetri avait perdu ses forces en ta présence. Le puzzle s'est alors assemblé et j'ai appelé Marcus'._

Carlisle, Edward et moi étions sans voix.

Ainsi ma mère était morte parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Elle était morte parce qu'elle avait décidé de braver tous les interdits : aimer un homme dont l'espèce avait massacré la sienne.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir la nausée.

Il fallait que je parte, que je quitte ces vampires qui étaient la cause de la mort de ma mère.

Je ne pouvais plus tolérer leur présence.

Au diable l'héritage des Volturi et les espoirs de paix! Je ne pourrais jamais pactiser avec eux. Jamais! Je ne ferai aucun choix.

Je me dégageai de l'emprise d'Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je me précipitai vers la baie vitrée et fuis.

Edward fut devant moi en moins d'une seconde, me barrant le passage.

_'Bella! Reste. Ne fais pas ça!'_, me supplia t'il.

_'Laisse-la partir'_, dit alors Marcus avant que je n'ai eu à répondre.

Je fixai Edward qui me laissa passer, les yeux plein de larmes.

J'eus un pincement au coeur, mais je ne pouvais ni devais faire marche arrière. Il fallait que je parte, loin d'eux.

Je me mis à courir.

//////////////

**Jacob's POV**

Il était tard. Je revenais de l'hôpital. Mike allait mieux.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit de camp quand mon portable sonna.

Edward.

Après plus de vingt minutes de conversation je raccrochai.

Il était désespéré. Il venait de tout me raconter. Leur conversation avec Marcus Volturi, le passé d'Esmée, les origines de Bella... et sa fuite.

Merde. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre elle?

J'étais inquiet. Elle était partie à pied. Je ne savais pas où elle pouvait être et j'étais inquiet. Je me levai et cherchai des vêtements à enfiler. Il fallait que je la retrouve.

J'entendis alors un bruissement.

Quelqu'un entrait dans ma tente.

Bella.

***

Elle était essoufflée. Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

_'Jacob...'_, pleura t'elle contre mon torse.

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser.

_'Je sais, Bella. Edward vient de m'appeler et il m'a tout raconté'._

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_'Ne me parle plus jamais de lui! Je ne veux plus entendre son nom!'_

_'Bella! Eh, calme-toi...'_

Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi.

_'Est ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit?'_

_'Bella, tout le monde te croit à Seattle. Si mes gars te voient...'_

_'J'ai réussi à passer le poste d'entrée sans que personne ne me voie. Je resterai discrète, Jacob. Je te le promets. Juste une nuit...'_

_'Très bien'_, m'inclinai-je.

Je la laissai s'installer sur mon lit pendant que je mettais mon duvet au sol.

_'Jacob, qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu vas dormir sur le sol?'_

_'T'inquiète'_, lui répondis-je alors que je me glissais dans mon duvet. J'éteignis la lumière.

Les rayons de la lune passaient à travers la tente, laissant un semblant de clarté dans la pénombre.

Je vis Bella se relever et s'approcher.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt que je lui avais prêté. Il était bien trop grand pour elle mais elle était si mignonne avec.

Elle s'agenouilla sur moi. Ses fesses sur mon ventre. Même à travers le duvet je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps.

_'Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais?'_

_'Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps...'_

Elle retira son tee-shirt, laissant à ma vue sa magnifique poitrine.

Je me redressai.

_'Bella... Arrête'_

Elle prit alors mon visage entre ses petites mains et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Dieu du ciel! Cette fille était définitivement trop tentante et désirable!

Je pouvais sentir ses seins contre mon torse. Mon désir grandissait alors que mon taux de résistance se réduisait au proche du néant.

_'Bella...'_, la suppliai-je, sachant qu'après, je n'arriverai plus à m'arrêter.

_'Je te veux'_, me susurra t'elle alors qu'elle déposait un autre baiser sur mes lèvres cette fois.

Je perdis le contrôle.

Je l'embrassai de toutes mes forces, forçant sa langue à danser avec la mienne.

Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras et la renversai délicatement sur le sol. Elle était si belle sous la lumière de la lune, complètement offerte. Elle voulait être mienne et rien que cette idée me bouleversait.

Je glissai le duvet sur nous alors et l'embrassai avidement.

_'Fais-moi l'amour, Jacob'_, gémit-elle dans mon oreille.

Je la couvris complètement de mon poids et nos deux corps commencèrent une longue lutte passionnée pour ne faire plus qu'un.


End file.
